


Зонтик

by Anakris



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Episode s01e03: Ghost of a Chance, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Genderswap, M/M, Magic, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - F/M/M, Travel, Witches, harry fixes it
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris
Summary: Гарри исполняется восемнадцать лет, когда на её запястьях расцветают имена. Два имени.Steven Grant RogersJames Buchanan BarnesИмена её соулмейтов.





	1. Немного до

Гарри смотрит на свои запястья, подняв их на уровень глаз, и устало опускает обратно. Ей сегодня восемнадцать, она устала. Меньше двух месяцев назад она стояла у руин Хогвартса, оплакивала мертвых и поздравляла живых. Но на этом ведь всё не закончилось...  
Пожиратели смерти бежали.  
Кто-то закрылся в собственных менорах и отказался выходить, кто-то пытался подкупить судей, кто-то скрывался и вел партизанскую войну. А Гарри толкали на прессу. Бесконечные интервью и извинения за то, что не спасла и не уберегла. Единственное место, в котором она могла спрятаться - старый дом дяди Сириуса, Альфарда Блэка. В нем было пыльно, грязно и затхло, когда она первый раз туда вошла. Потом уже, прибравшись, она поселилась именно здесь.  
В том месте, где не было призраков Сириуса, Римуса, Тонкс или любого другого члена Ордена Феникса, где никто кроме Рона или Гермионы не мог её найти, где она сама возводила защиту, проверяла и контролировала. Где ей было хорошо, где не было кошмаров.  
Она бездумно провела кончиками пальцев по именам. 

Steven Grant Rogers

James Buchanan Barnes

Никого из её знакомых так не звали.  
Это... Наверное, радовало, потому что связывать свою жизнь с кем-то, кто знал её до Битвы за Хогвартс... Ей не хотелось. Не сейчас. Не тогда, когда большая часть её сил направлена на то, чтобы сдерживать тянущиеся к палочке пальцы. Когда она просыпается от кошмаров, что приходят как по часам. Когда половина Британии видит её мертвой, а вторая боготворит.

Метки должны были возникнуть еще три года назад, на пятнадцатилетие. Но, тогда была война, пусть и только в её голове. Тридцать первого июля она получила кошмар о смерти магла в старом доме Реддлов, вместо метки. На следующий год она ночевала в Норе, оплакивая Сириуса. В прошлом году не спала вообще, скрываясь от Пожирателей на магловских улицах. А теперь - вот. 

Где-то её ждут. Где-то есть те, кто её будет поддерживать, любить, оберегать. В этом огромном мире есть два человека, которые станут её семьей.

Ради того чтобы найти их, Гарри готова продолжить бороться. Чтобы она могла сказать им - я достойна.  
~~Я не доставлю проблем.~~  
Потому что если не бороться, то её убьют. 

.  
.  
.

В мире магии есть целая группа заклинаний, для того чтобы найти тех, кто предназначен самой судьбой. Есть артефакты и множество ритуалов, для того чтобы оказаться рядом с теми, кто является частью твоей души. 

Гарриет Лили Поттер двадцать пять лет, когда она проводит нужный ритуал и исчезает. 


	2. До

Александр Пирс подходит к Агенту, берет его левую руку и видит имя.

Harriett Lily Potter

\- Когда оно появилось? - он требовательно спрашивает у обслуживающего персонала.

\- Мы точно не знаем. Это произошло во время заморозки, так что с июня по август.

\- Родери, - Пирс кивает стоящему рядом человеку, - найдите её.

\- Есть, сэр.

* * *

 

Гарри стоит, чуть пошатываясь, и щурит глаза от перепада освещения. Она в незнакомом светлом помещении, с высокими арочными потолками, мощными колоннами и множеством людей, что наставили на неё свое оружие.  
М-да, неудобно получилось.

\- Кто ты и как ты проникла сюда? - громовым голосом спрашивает стоящий чуть впереди от остальных высокий светловолосый воин.

\- Гарриет Лили Поттер, - девушка склоняет голову и не двигается. Она знает, что знаки мирных намерений у разных народов не совпадают, - я искала своих соулмейтов и, кажется, ошиблась в расчетах. Прошу прощения за вторжение, но ритуал привел меня сюда.

\- Ты seiðkona? - спрашивает темноволосый мужчина, стоящий чуть позади воина, пока остальные недоуменно переглядываются.

Светловолосый отступает в сторону, становясь на одном уровне с говорящим. А Гарри хмурится.

\- Возможно, - соглашается Гарри, всё так же не двигаясь, - если ты имеешь в виду магию и то, что я ей владею.

\- Да, - царственно кивает мужчина, - и ты сотворила ритуал для того чтобы найти свою душу?

\- Да.

\- Докажи.

Гарри медленно проводит пальцами по запястьям, вдоль вен, позволяя именам проявится. Количество раз, когда она демонстрировала свои метки можно сосчитать, но оно всё равно будет меньше того, когда она ощущала, что её соулмейты живы.

\- Это не наши имена, - тихо, но всё еще громогласно, заявляет светловолосый воин.

\- Они мидгарские, брат, - спокойно отвечает темноволосый, - ты не ошиблась в расчетах, seiðkona, Асгард стоит на страже Девяти Миров. И если они в Мидгарде, то ты попала туда, куда могла.

Гарри хмурится, не понимая.

\- Значит ли это, что я могу продолжить поиски?

\- Разумеется, - мягко заявляет высокая светловолосая женщина в царственных одеждах, люди перед ней расступаются, а справа идет мужчина с седыми волосами, - мы рады будем помочь тебе в твоих поисках. Я Фригг, а это мой муж - Один, король Асгарда, - указывая на спутника, - пройдем с нами. Ты явно устала.

Гарри склоняет голову и идет следом. Кажется сейчас она ближе всего в своих поисках.

  
Её соулмейты - причина тысячи нервных срывов. В восемнадцать, она не обратила внимания на то, что имена написаны черными чернилами и не меняют цвет, когда она зовет их.  
Она не знала, что бывает и так.  
Когда родственные души зовут друг друга полным именем, метки меняют цвет. Они должны были окраситься в тот, через который они смотрят на мир. Черная, неизменная, метка означает одно - связь слишком слаба. Причин бывает несколько, может быть они из разных миров, может быть, они борются за жизнь с тяжелой болезнью, может быть, они только что получили травмирующий опыт. Сотни ритуалов и тестов как в больницах, под наблюдением целителей, так и в тиши дома на Гриммо, тысячи выпитых зелий и всё лишь для того, что ощутить чужое сердцебиение на несколько дней.  
А потом потерять даже эту успокаивающую нить.  
Еще десяток попыток, чтобы понять - её души не просто из иного мира, они в какой-то коме. И если Джеймс из неё выходит на неравномерные периоды времени, то Стив не подает даже таких признаков жизни.  
Эта гонка выматывала её даже больше, чем вся предыдущая жизнь.

 

Фригг смотрит мягко, наливает чай и укутывает в тепло любящей матери.

\- Мидгард странный мир, ассы редко ходят там, но мы найдем для тебя информацию.

\- Спасибо, - соглашается Гарри.

\- Расскажи мне о себе, к нам редко приходят гости из иных миров.

\- На самом деле, я не лучший его представитель, - легонько встряхивает непослушными локонами цвета красного вина Гарри, - последние годы только и делала, что искала их, - нежное касание собственных запястий.

\- Их имена черны, они не мертвы, но близки к этому, - замечает вошедший асс.

\- Я знаю, - опускает голову Гарри, - несколько раз они теряли четкость.

Это означает, что они на грани между жизнью и смертью. Это знает каждый из них.

\- В вашем мире метки у всех? - нейтрально спрашивает Фригг.

\- Да, здесь это не так?

\- Увы. Метки есть только у тех, что владеют seiðr, - Фригг мягко провела по своему запястью, показывая имя "Óðinn", - у тех, кто не обладает магией, - словно пробуя незнакомое слово на вкус, - его нет.

\- В Мидгарде, когда я был там в прошлый раз, метки были редкостью, не думаю, что сейчас что-то изменилось, - заметил Локи, присаживаясь в наколдованное им кресло, - пусть и был я там лет двести назад.

\- Тогда найти их будет просто. Вы не могли бы показать мне проход в Мидгард? К сожалению, мое время немного ограничено.

\- Разумеется, думаю, мы сможем поделиться с тобой некоторыми книгами, - Фригг вопросительно посмотрела на Локи, тот кивнул, - многие заклинания, искажающие реальность, там будут действовать иначе. Где твои вещи?

\- Со мной, могу я оставить вам что-нибудь в знак благодарности?

\- Если ты этого хочешь.


	3. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс

Гарри всегда знала, что с ней не бывает ничего простого.

Соулмейт? Из другого мира, практически мертвый и _их двое._ Просто, чтобы было понятно, две родственные души говорят только об очень большом потенциале мага. За всю историю магического мира, ни один член триады не был "простым волшебником".

Учеба в школе? Психопат, зациклившийся на её смерти. Честное слово, если бы Воландеморт не пытался её убить, она бы первая проголосовала за то, чтобы дети с магическим даром жили среди магов, с её-то прошлым. Да и вся его программа в шестидесятых, действия в семидесятых, она бы и слова не сказала! А вместо этого он три года пытался её убить.

Послевоенная жизнь? Масса подражателей и просто психически нездоровых личностей, пытающихся её убить. Толпы репортеров, караулившие её около дома так, словно она снова на седьмом курсе и все они работают на Реддла. Толпа, мнение которой первое время было до того изменчивым, что она не выходила на Диагон-аллею без щитов класса В.

Друзья? Рон, пошедший в Аврорат, отчислился оттуда по собственному желанию, женился на Гермионе и помогает Джорджу в "УУУ". Гермиона, окончившая магловский университет и затащившая туда и её тоже, нашедшая себя в должности заместителя главы международных связей. Луна, вышедшая замуж за Скамандера и появляющаяся в Англии только на второе мая, день смерти её отца. Невил, ставший лучшим учеником Гиппократа Сметвика и самым молодым главой отдела недугов от проклятий. О, её друзья не были обычными волшебниками, даже по меркам их потока.

В жизни Гарри не было ничего простого.

И, разумеется, когда она покидала Асгард, то знала, что смена мира не могла сменить её карму, судьбу или предначертанное. Так что, когда она вышла из портала на людной улице, то лишь глухо пробормотала проклятия, да изменила свою одежду, чтобы соответствовать течению. Ей нужно было жилье, деньги и найти уже, наконец, своих болезненных соулмейтов.

 

На самом деле, первоначально, она думала, что её душа лежит в больнице, подключенная к аппаратам жизнеобеспечения. Потом, когда компас привел её к электростанции, подумала о замаскированной клинике для особо обеспеченных людей. И лишь походив вокруг капсулы с замороженным человеком внутри, она понимает, что её душу заморозили, словно какой-то овощ до лучших времен!

 - Я убью всех причастных, - под нос бормочет Гарри, осматривая помещение, - найду инструкции? - она еще раз внимательно осматривает комнату, - Или хотя бы сеть, - переводя взгляд на экран телефона, - и сожгу их в Пламени.

Связи, что закономерно, нет. Но в помещение входит человек одетый в белый халат с планшетом для записей в руках и Гарри меняет планы. Тихое перемещение к маглу, мягкое касание палочкой его виска и тихое:

_Легиллименс_

 

_Стерильная камера, человек, **её человек** , распятый на хирургическом столе, находящийся в сознании, осознающий происходящее._

_\- Отчет, - равнодушный голос врача, держащего скальпель и режущего **его** тело._

_\- Состояние близко к критическому, - хриплый голос, шепот практически, это всё что **он** может._

 

_— Третьи сутки? Продолжаем, — комментарий врача, полного исследовательского энтузиазма, знакомого Гарри, от него выворачивает._

_Но гораздо хуже от другого, от проводов равномерно закрепленных на теле, от осознания, что **Джеймс** уже третьи сутки не спит._  
_— Доводим до пяти и запускаем СТРАЙК._

_Она видит чужие мысли, знает, что **он** выдержит, что потом **его** изобьют и расстреляют, ради простого эксперимента._

_Она найдет каждого из этого видения._

 

_\- Обнулить, - испуганный приказ._

_Крик полный боли и ярости, сквозь сжатые зубы с чем-то черным во рту._

 

_Жестокое избиение, холодная вода мощной струей на обнаженное, недавно излеченное тело._

 

_Равнодушные, пустые, серые глаза._

 

Гарри отшатывается от ~~человека~~ , мрази в человеческом обличье, и даже не пытается исправить нанесенный ему ущерб. Даже Реддл, когда захватывал маглов для своих экспериментов, был более милосерден.

Джек МакЭвой стоит и равнодушно смотрит прямо перед собой, его мозг превращен в кашу её стараниями и ей совсем его не жаль. Впрочем, он еще может быть полезен. 

_Империо_

\- Убей всех в этом здании.

Ей хватит времени, для того чтобы вытащить человека из капсулы. Агент Гидры выходит из помещения, закрывает двери, а Гарри отрезает эту комнату от любой связи с внешним миром, и начинает колдовать:

\- _Акцио_ , Инструкция, - направляясь к капсуле и укладывая подлетевшую книжку со звездой на красном тиснении в карман. Капсула открывается простой _Алохомора_ , и быстрый медицинский стазис на тело её соулмейта предотвращает любые возможные последствия. 

Она касается холодной руки, мягко проводит по собственному имени и тихо шепчет:

\- Гарриет Лили Поттер, - чувствуя, как тепло мягко обволакивает её тело, подобно чужим объятьям.

В свой дом она переносит его с помощью порт-ключа, предварительно наложив заклинание Адского Пламени на соседний стол. Её злости и воли вполне хватает на его контроль и огонь принимает форму крайне злого василиска, обвиваясь вокруг неё все уничтожающим пожаром. Она вернется сюда через полчаса, чтобы успокоить пламя и спрятать его в небольшую, но очень плотную баночку. 

Она размещает Джеймса в заранее подготовленной комнате и долго, внимательно рассматривает.

Когда стало ясно, что её души где-то там и практически мертвы девяносто процентов времени, она бросила все свои силы на изучение медицины, как волшебной, так и нет. Невил с радостью помогал ей, обучал её, и именно на его родителях она познавала все прелести работы с травмированным мозгом.

У неё ничего не было просто.

Ей пришлось чуть ли не создавать новое направление в магической медицине, потому что все светила в один голос утверждали, что после такого долгого пребывания в коме мозг недееспособен. В результате они с Невилом распили бутылку из запасов Ориона Блэка двадцатого мая, когда его родителям восстановили способность мыслить и запоминать.

Сейчас Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс был в еще более худшем состоянии нежели Алиса или Фрэнк. У тех было здоровое тело, работающие, пусть и не правильно, мозги. А у него металлический протез с технической начинкой, который должен причинять боль каждый раз, когда он им работает, сожжены три четверти мозга и, в завершение, полное обморожение.

Она убьет всех причастных к этому с особым усердием. Они будут часами гореть в Адском Пламени, молча.

В любом случае, Гарри выходит из комнаты, запечатывая её, сначала надо вылечить Джеймса. А для этого нужны твердые руки, спокойный характер и галлоны зелий. Она справится. Она же Женщина-Которая-Победила? Не так ли?

 

* * *

 

Первое, что он ощутил, была омывающая его ярость. Кристально чистая, горячая, словно адово пекло, неудержимая ярость.

Потом пришло легкое удовлетворение и ворчливое недовольство малой кровью. Он не знал, кто здесь, но чувствовал чужую ладонь в собственной. Маленькая, хрупкая, тоненькая и подвижная, с незнакомыми мозолями, словно постоянно держит небольшой прут. Он хотел сжать в ответ, но не мог.

Следом пришло легкое, отравляющее сожаление и что-то мягкое, не ощутимое, укрыло его от остального мира. Он плыл на волнах, чувствуя, что его якорь прочно зацепился за дно, а цепь несокрушима. Это успокаивало и усыпляло.

Он чувствовал чужое спокойствие, уверенность в собственных силах, стылый страх и неизменное теплое, укутывающее нечто. Смутно знакомое, невероятно родное и близкое, нужное и бесконечно любимое.

Иногда, он слышал чужой голос, что шептал незнакомые слова, иногда, он видел самого себя, лежащего на бежевой кушетке, укрытого разноцветным, аляповатым покрывалом, под странным переливающимся радужным цветом куполом. В душе царила странная уверенность, что это не правильно, так не должно быть, а как должно - не ясно. Однажды он увидел другую комнату, тяжелый, массивный стол, странный котел с булькающим нечто нежно-розового цвета и зеленым пламенем внизу. Это тоже было неправильно.

Он чувствовал чужой злой азарт, легкий флер безумия и заботы. Бесконечно трепетного отношения к кому-то, к кому он испытывал злость. Его первая самостоятельная эмоция - ворчливая, слабая злость на того, о ком заботится неизвестный.

 

* * *

 

Гарри дышит медленно, спокойно, размеренно, когда заканчивает первый этап лечения. Всё это время, заходя в своеобразный медкабинет, она отказывала себе в любых иных эмоциях кроме безграничного спокойствия. Потому что от неё зависит многое и благополучие другого человека здесь на первом месте. А дрожащие от волнения руки, прерывистый голос - это не помощники в тонком деле.

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс полностью здоров физически. Она вылечила всю живую плоть и сделала сочленения с протезом менее болезненными. Металлическая рука теперь должна причинять гораздо меньше боли, а некоторые руны - блокировать сигнал возможных маячков и маскировать её от взглядов посторонних. 

Второй этап выздоровления, это психологическое здоровье. То, где она уже сделала всё возможное, а для дальнейшего его надо пробудить ото сна. И делать это надо медленно, постепенно и аккуратно, потому что все следы чужого ментального контроля она удалила, вместе с памятью и прочим. Теперь дело за ним.

Он должен вспомнить всё, пережить это заново и принять, а она сможет лишь наблюдать. Иногда, это тяжелее всего.

 

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс видит мягкое свечение прямо под его веками, слух улавливает тихую мелодию откуда-то извне, рука ощущает ток чужой крови прямо под его ладонью. Он открывает глаза и видит бежевый потолок, с пляшущими на нём солнечными зайчиками, голова поворачивается вслед за взглядом и он видит девушку. 

Рыжие волосы, отливающие золотом, зеленые глаза, с заботой наблюдающие за ним, аккуратный нос и россыпь веснушек, и тонкий розовый рот. Кисть, которую он слегка сжимает и поднимает, исследуя, бледно-розовая с коротко обстриженными ногтями. Он уже где-то видел эту кисть.

\- Кто ты?

\- Гарриет Лили Поттер, - так же тихо, как и он, отвечает девушка.

 

А в его голове взрывается светошумовая граната.

Боль, кровь, Пирс, Гидра, Кулак Гидры, убийство, охрана, криокамера, Зола, поезд, Стив, Стив, Стив.

Он неосознанно сжимает руки все сильнее, загребает ими свои волосы, и только чувствуя чужую ладонь на лбу, возвращается в реальность.

 

\- Где я?

\- США, округ Колумбия, Вашингтон, северо-западная седьмая улица, 5903. Сейчас двенадцать часов дня, двадцать второго декабря, две тысячи девятого года.

 

Он моргает, потом трясет головой и садится, только сейчас осознавая, что всё еще держит чужую ладонь, но уже не причиняя боли. Отпускать её он не намерен.

 

\- На кого ты работаешь?

\- Ни на кого, - равнодушно отвечает девушка, - я твой соулмейт и, поверь, найти тебя было той еще проблемой.

\- Лучше бы не находила, - признает очевидное он, - я опасен.

\- Не более, чем я. Есть хочешь? На кухне спагетти с соусом, салат и кофеварка. Если хочешь, могу что-нибудь приготовить, - она не пытается вырвать руку или хоть как-то отвоевать личное пространство, что немного сбивает с толку.

\- Вот так просто?

\- А как иначе? Разобраться во всем том, что обитает в твоей голове можно и на сытый желудок, тем более, - она прикрывает глаза и утыкается лбом в его плечо, - я устала, Джеймс, семь лет знать, что вы где-то там, на грани жизни и смерти, иногда приходя в себя не более чем на семь суток. Бояться, что вот сегодня даже эта тоненькая ниточка исчезнет. Поверь, тебе от меня теперь не избавится.

Он чувствует, что она улыбается, её рука все еще в его, и что-то внутри сворачивается в клубок, мешая говорить. В любом случае, она каким-то образом вытащила его из Гидры. Если это не очередная постановка или выверт его сознания, то он должен её хотя бы защитить, потому что за ней придут. Когда они узнают, они придут. Найдут его и придут.

 

На первый этаж они спускаются вдвоем, он внимательно наблюдает за тем как она кружит по кухне, собирает на стол и легко взмахивает хрупкой палочкой, заставляя предметы самим лететь и сервировать стол.

 

\- Это? - сосредоточенно начинает спрашивать Джеймс и не успевает договорить.

\- Магия. Я - ведьма в каком-то там поколении по отцовской линии. Тебя это напрягает?

\- А что еще ты можешь?

\- Много чего, - на стол ставится блюдо с салатом, тосты, джем, тарелка со спагетти, кувшин с соком и высокие стаканы, - перемещаться туда, где уже была, уменьшать и увеличивать предметы, обездвиживать и замедлять объекты, превращать их во что-то на некоторый срок времени, варить зелья, всего и не рассказать.

\- И вытащила ты меня с помощью магии.

\- И вылечила, и нашла. Я из иного мира, Джеймс, здесь всего четыре месяца, два из которых выхаживала тебя. И, откровенно говоря, вся эта технология меня пугает.

\- В твоем мире её не было?

\- Была, но не настолько развита. Всё-таки магия конфликтует с техникой и весьма серьезно. Я как-то купила здесь телефон, так у него сгорели внутренности за три минуты. Так что ничего иного, для того чтобы вытащить тебя, я не могла использовать.

\- И какие у тебя дальнейшие планы? - Джеймс налил себе сока и взял несколько тостов, - соус, кстати, вкусный, но не хватает специй.

\- Учту, а планы у меня простые, дождаться твоей полной готовности и отправится искать Стивена Гранта Роджерса.

\- Он мертв, - глухо пророкотал Джеймс.

\- Он жив, - закатав рукав кофты, ответила Гарриет, показывая метку, - видишь, буквы черные и четкие? Это означает, что он жив, но в тяжелом состоянии. Приблизительно как ты, пока был в заморозке.

\- А буква твоего имени стали зелеными, - нахмурившись, заметил Барнс, скосив взгляд на свою метку.

\- Это значит, что я жива и в порядке. Смотри сам, - второй рукав оказался задран, чтобы продемонстрировать серо-голубую метку, - метка меняется, после того как ты произносишь чужое имя.

\- Я тебя не звал.

\- Не важно, сколько пройдет времени, - она пожала плечами, - ты мог прошептать это имя, прочитать по чьей-то просьбе, неважно. До тех пор пока имя можно прочитать, человек жив.

\- И как ты будешь его искать?

\- Так же как и тебя. Есть заклинание "компас", указывает прямое направление к цели. Я засеку в одной точке, потом в другой, проведу линии и на месте пересечения - он. Потом спланирую, как туда добраться. И мне понадобится помощь, где бы он ни был, - она ожидающе посмотрела на него, чуть склонив голову.

\- Учти, нам лучше не выходить из дома.

\- Почему?

\- По всему городу расставлены камеры, Гидра вполне может к ним подключится и отследить нас по лицам.

\- Магия, помнишь? Я наложу на нас чары, специально против этого. Твоя рука, кстати, уже замаскирована. Любой посторонний увидит только перчатку.

\- Транспорт?

\- Я умею водить мотоцикл, но не более. Есть метла, но для полетов на ней нужна сноровка и ковер-самолет, но это тоже не так-то просто.

\- Метла?

\- Я же ведьма, - она пожала плечами, на его недоумение, и легко взмахнула палочкой, убирая посуду.

\- Заметил. Деньги?

\- Я взяла из своего мира несколько драгоценных камней, три из них обменяла на местную валюту. Осталось около восьмидесяти тысяч долларов.

\- И что это были за камни?

\- Три грандидьерита. Впрочем, не самые лучшие из моей коллекции.

\- И это не привлекло внимания? Или тоже магия?

\- Магия.

\- Тогда остается вопрос со снаряжением, который определится, как только мы узнаем его примерное расположение и техникой. Если всё так плохо, как ты говоришь, то почему моя рука всё еще работает? Из-за этих рисунков? - Джеймс обвел пальцами несколько рун, которые, как казалось, были просто выдавлены на металле.

\- Нет, у тебя рука из странного сплава, незнакомого мне. Если надо у меня ест амулет для передвижения по городу или несколько заклинаний для помещения. Так что, если хочешь, можешь найти себе компьютер или еще что-нибудь, я экранирую комнату, и ты сможешь там работать.

\- Отлично. Тогда так, завтра ты находишь местонахождение Стива, я достаю себе оружие, ты же не взяла?

\- Я в нем не разбираюсь.

\- Ага, а потом мы планируем маршрут.

\- Замечательный план, Джеймс.

\- И зови меня Баки.

\- А я Гарри, приятно познакомиться.


	4. Поиски

Он тяжело дышал, опираясь на стенки душевой кабины. Шел седьмой день их пути и двое суток назад они пересекли границу Канады. Маршрут был простым, добраться до побережья моря Баффина, а там Гарри возьмет дело в свои руки. У них куча теплой одежды и запасов в багажнике, все необходимое для долгого путешествия в один конец до Гренландии и чертова магия!

Баки поймал себя на том, что ему интересно беседовать с Гарри, нравится объяснять ей устройство современного мира и слушать её истории о прошлом. Не очень личные или трагичные, но они находили точки соприкосновения, медленно, аккуратно двигаясь друг другу навстречу и он не чувствовал себя достаточно уверенным для того чтобы переводить их отношения на новый уровень.

\- Она твой соулмейт, - сказал он запотевшему отражению, - она вытащила твою задницу из Гидры, прояви хоть каплю уважения, - раздосадованный рык был совсем не той реакцией, которая ему нужна. 

 

* * *

 

Они сидели в баре очередного мотеля для дальнобойщиков, обедали, на столе лежала карта с маршрутом, и в пол голоса обсуждали дальнейший маршрут. Как стало ясно из последних наблюдений за компасом, сопляк двигался.

\- Вероятнее всего он попал в Лабрадорское течение, - заметила Гарри, соединяя точки и сверяясь с атласом океана, - смотри, за неделю он сместился на пятьдесят километров по течению.

\- То есть нам надо двигаться не к побережью Гренландии, а оставаться на канадском?

\- Думаю да, смотри, здесь течение поворачивает, но некоторые айсберги продолжают идти по прямой, мне кажется, что он будет из таких, потом они начинают движение в сторону Ньюфаулендской Банки, и если его не подхватит теплое течение, то мы с ним встретимся весьма скоро.

\- А если идти к Ньюфауленду, а потом против течения? Так ведь надежней, - он предложил это, поправляя чужой локон необдуманным движением и замер, в ожидании реакции.

Девушка кивнула, еще раз перепроверила расчеты и улыбнулась.

\- Может сработать. Тогда завтра выступаем чуть пораньше, у нас мало времени, если он продолжит движение с той же скоростью и не выйдет из течения...

\- То мы его будем ловить в Северном Ледовитом, - понятливо закончил Баки.

 

* * *

  

Гарри смотрит на него пронзительными зелеными глазами, лукаво улыбается краешком рта и глубоко заглатывает. Медленно выпускает и снова, слегка дует на головку, двигает рукой, заглатывает и гортанно стонет. Его выгибает от этого и он с сухим всхлипом кончает.

Просыпаясь на мокрых простынях.

\- Черт, - едва слышно рычит он, прислушиваясь к чужому дыханию.

Сны становятся всё более четкими, последовательными, яркими, такими, что после них хочется воплотить всё в реальность.

Глухой стон непроизвольно вырывается в подушку, когда вспышки воспоминаний порождают новое возбуждение. Такого с ним давно не было, если вообще было когда-то.

\- Баки, всё в порядке? - чужой обеспокоенный голос только усугубляет ситуацию.

\- Да, - хриплый ответ, - кошмары. Спи.

Но вместо ожидаемого и привычного "спокойной ночи", она садится на постели и он поворачивает к ней голову.

\- Хочешь поговорить?

\- Не особенно, - уже менее хрипло, но всё еще тихо, взглядом скользя по чужой фигуре в ночной рубашке, _сколько раз он срывал её в своих снах?_

\- Тогда, тяжелая артиллерия, - со вздохом вставая, ответила Гарри.

\- Какая? - насторожено следя за её движением к нему, не двигаясь, спросил Барнс.

\- Мы будем спать вместе и не беспокойся, тебя раньше закоротит, чем ты причинишь мне реальный вред своей рукой. Когда я сплю, реакции моей магии несколько завышаются из-за бурной юности, так что тебя тряхнет, прежде чем ты успеешь что-то сделать.

\- Уверена?

\- Более чем, двигайся, - она встала около его постели и выжидающе посмотрела на него

\- А если я вижу не кошмары, - он все еще не двигался, оставаясь в той же позе, что и при пробуждении, - что если я вижу тебя, распростертую на простынях, подо мной, жаждущую и трепещущую, нетерпеливую и страстную? Что ты любишь Гарри? Когда тебя нежно ласкают? Покусывают? Вылизывают? Был ли у тебя кто-нибудь в том мире, под кем ты извивалась от желания? - он говорил ровно, тихо, наблюдая как её щеки розовеют, а язык увлажняет губы. Она его хотела.

Гарри прикрыла глаза, срываясь в пропасть.

\- Должна предупредить, секс - это последний этап закрепления связи, обратного пути не будет. Я не подарок. У меня отвратительный характер, паранойя и магия, зачастую использующая мои подсознательные реакции как побуждение к действию. Я пойму, если ты откажешься.

\- Откажусь? - переворачиваясь на бок переспросил Джеймс, прилагая титанические усилия, чтобы не показать ей все свои чувства, - и что же тогда будет, кукла, если я сейчас скажу нет? Когда мы вытащим Стива, и он тоже скажет нет. Что будет?

Она вздрогнула, отшатнувшись.

\- Ничего, - пожала плечами, - абсолютно ничего.

\- Врешь, - спокойно, с арктическим холодом в голосе.

\- Нет, я просто выпью смертельный яд быстрого действия. Так что ничего не будет.

Баки похолодел и разозлился одновременно.

Первый поцелуй был злым, он кусал её и подавлял любое сопротивление, стоя на полу босыми ногами, сдавливая её до синяков на нежной коже.

\- Забудь, - приказал он, раздевая её, - забудь сейчас же!

И не давал ничего сказать в ответ.

 

* * *

 

 - Итак, как мы будем искать и доставать сопляка из этого ледяного ада? - сидя у костра спросил Баки. Они были в пути уже четвертую неделю и только сейчас он понял, что без спецтехники они не обойдутся.

Айсберги мелькали белоснежными шапками, танцевали в голубой воде, а компас указывал на северо-восток.

\- Со мной в Асгарде поделились парочкой заклинаний, одно из них ледяная повозка, вот сейчас и опробуем.

Она сделала несколько движений палочкой, прошептала фразу на странном языке и перед ними появились сани.

\- Садимся.

\- А можно я прочитаю инструкцию? - немного недоверчиво пробормотал Джеймс, забрасывая внутрь их вещи, - и мы ничего не отморозим?

 

\- Итак, он прямо под нами, - снимая перчатки объявила Гарри.

\- О да, - Баки осмотрелся и увидел синее море, кучу айсбергов поменьше и несколько вертолетов вдали, - прекрасное место для сна. Есть идеи как его вытаскивать?

\- Только одна, - выдохнула с сожалением Гарри, направляя палочку на выпирающую часть, более темную нежели остальные, - Сожми мою руку. - ухватившись за Джеймса, -  _Хабитус_ , _Диминуендо_ , _Акцио_.

Сначала они падали, Баки уж было подумал, что сейчас не лучшее время для купания в ледяной воде, потом их скрутило, завертело, сдавило и выбросило в коридор дома 5903, Вашингтон.

\- Что это было?

\- Аппарация. Не самая приятная вещь, но, несомненно, действенная.

\- Мы только что были в море Баффина у канадских берегов, а теперь стоим в гостиной твоего дома!

\- Нашего дома.

\- Что?

\- Это наш дом. Мой, твой и Стива, если он решит здесь остаться. Я его зачаровала так, что удивительно как у соседей еще нет перебоев с электричеством, - Гарри сняла свою одежду и подняла с пола небольшой кусочек льда, - разложишь вещи? Я пойду его вытаскивать.

\- Давай, - кивнул Баки, внутренне немного отмирая и начиная верить, что всё не так уж и плохо.

 

* * *

 

Мерно тикают часы, отсчитывая дни и часы. Барнс сходит с ума со скуки, ходит неприкаянным призраком по дому и часами наблюдает за девушкой.

\- Понимаешь, Барнс, он весь проморожен...

Она колдует над Стивом, медленно и равномерно согревая его. По три часа в сутки, с перерывами по полчаса.

 - И, он, скорее всего, упал не в Лабрадорское течение, а в Северо-Атлантическое...

Он изучает всё что знает и понимает, что Стив, бруклинский сопляк, несколько дней болтался в жестяной коробке на грани утопления, потому что замерзнуть не мог, но вода еще не была слишком теплой, для того чтобы он очнулся.

\- На самом деле, это даже хорошо, помещение в холодную среду было постепенным и у него было больше шансов выжить...

Но до этого, он несколько раз приходил в себя. До этого, он даже не пытался выбраться. Чертов бруклинский сопляк, был слишком упертым для человека, со слабым инстинктом самосохранения.

\- Он будет жить, Бак...

Барнс видит то, что скрыто за этими словами и ему становится страшно. Она ведь уже любит его, любит так, как не должны этого делать люди! Но не ревнует, Джеймс видит, понимает каким-то внутренним чувством, что его она тоже любит. И именно такая, нечеловеческая, привязанность толкнула её в этот мир, вытащила его из Гидры, укутывала, когда он лежал под аляповатым покрывалом и куполом из медицинских заклятий.

\- Мне только нужно время.

И Баки обещает сделать всё для того, чтобы оно у неё было. Он устанавливает вокруг дома систему наблюдения, автономную, за пределами щитовых чар Гарри и сам наносит на все камеры руны с немногочисленных технических приборов в доме.

(До этого он три дня читал её книги за школьный курс и дневник какого-то Сириуса Блэка, чтобы понять, как и почему всё работает)

Баки устраивает в каждой комнате по небольшому складу с оружием, превращает мирный дом в маленькую крепость.

(Гарри этого даже не замечает, она выходит, тяжело дыша и практически без сил после каждого сеанса со Стивом, пьет молоко и свои зелья по три литра за раз и ложится спать)

Баки вынюхивает, максимально аккуратно, всё о Гидре, предварительно вытащив информацию из Гарри за завтраком. Он ищет Пегги, потому что знает, что Стив спросит о ней, да и самому интересно, других коммандос и немногочисленных друзей и родственников. Создает себе и Стиву поддельные паспорта и истории.

 

Стив дышит ровно, его сердце бьется без перебоев и Гарри счастливо улыбается, у неё всё получилось.

 

* * *

 

 _Хабитус_ \- заклинание медицинского стазиса, авт. придумка.


	5. Сближение

\- Я думаю это не лучшая идея, - приглушенно донеслось откуда-то.

\- Да ладно тебе, Гарри.

_Баки?_

\- Серьезно, Бак, он разбил чертов самолет, в полной уверенности, что ты умер на том поезде.

 _Что происходит?_ \- Стив судорожно выдохнул и вскочил, открывая глаза.

\- А что ты предлагаешь? Подождать, когда он будет готов? - голос Баки доносился из-за неплотно прикрытой двери.

\- Дай мне хотя бы сказать ему, что прошло без малого шестьдесят пять лет! Он ведь подумает, что всё-таки умер! - женский голос был взволнован и категоричен. Стивен тихо встал, стараясь издавать как можно меньше звуков, и подошел к двери.

\- А может это лучше сказать мне? Заодно поведаю ему про прибавление в семействе. Тут он сразу поверит, что жив, - Баки был всё так же саркастичен.

\- Что происходит? - немного хрипло спросил Стив, повисая на открытой двери.

\- Боже мой, Стив! - Баки резко сделал шаг вперед и подставил свое плечо, - ты лежать должен!

\- Теоретически он в порядке, - спокойно заметила девушка, _Гарри?_ , совершая странные пасы палочкой,  - практически тоже. Это стресс. Психосоматика.

\- Какое счастье иметь доктора в семье, - язвительно заметил Баки, - и что теперь делать?

\- Спускаемся на кухню, будем рассказывать истории и отвечать на вопросы, - девушка задорно улыбнулась и взяла его под вторую руку, мягко проведя тонкими пальцами вдоль вен.

\- Думаю, я и сам могу идти, - заметил Стив, уверенней становясь на ноги и приобнимая Баки, - что с твоей рукой? И, шестьдесят пять лет? Где я вообще?

\- США, округ Колумбия, Вашингтон, северо-западная седьмая улица, 5903. Сейчас две тысячи десятый год, двадцатое февраля, десять часов утра. Я, кстати, Гарриет Лили Поттер, твой второй соулмейт, - девушка весело ухмыляется, поправляет его руку, а у него в глазах темнеет.

\- А вот это было очень щадяще, - тянет Баки.

 

На кухне тесно, они сидят за небольшим столом, обедают в напряженной обстановке и неловко молчат. Никто не знает, как начать какой-либо разговор.

\- Ладно, - Гарриет кладет вилку на стол и задирает рукава, - вы мои соулмейты.

Там красуется _Steven Grant Rogers,_ выведенное голубыми чернилами с зеленым отливом, в цвет его глаз, а на другой руке _James Buchanan Barnes,_ серые буквы машинным шрифтом.

\- Хочешь разорвать связь? Если тебя интересует мое мнение, то я хотела бы с тобой пообщаться.

\- Давай, - нерешительно кивает Стив, - я бы тоже не отказался познакомиться.

\- Отлично, тогда начнем с главного. Я из другого мира и я - ведьма.

\- В смысле, ведьма?

 _Орхидеус_ , - легкий взмах палочки и перед ними лежит букет орхидей.

 _Диминуендо_ , - кувшин с соком уменьшился прямо на глазах.

Стив посмотрел на кувшин, покрутил его в руках, вылил весь сок, но набрал лишь несколько капель, понюхал цветы, помял листья и с интересом посмотрел на Гарри.

\- Это потрясающе, - он улыбнулся.

\- Ты разве не католик?

\- Я ходил в церковь, потому что так надо. Не более.

 _Фините_ , - и кувшин вместе с соком вернулись к первоначальному размеру, а орхидеи пропали.

\- Эй!

 

* * *

 

После этого, они мирно живут в Вашингтоне, вместе гуляют по городу, наверстывают упущенное, или изучают новое, фотографируются на простую мыльницу и на пленочную фотокамеру, пленку с которой Гарри потом проявляла в особом растворе, заставляя изображения двигаться.

Капитолий монументален и внушителен, в саду вокруг него гуляют парочки и просто студенты, люди бегут куда-то и кажется, будто жизнь совсем не изменилась.

Вашингтонский кафедральный собор величественен, Гарри после этого сутки рассказывает о Лондоне. О старом и немного зловещем доме на площади Гриммо, полным теней ушедших лет и людей, с говорящими портретами, докси, живущих в шторах. О волшебной гостинице на стыке миров, под названием "Дырявый Котел", с барменом по имени Том и постояльцами из самых разных частей света. О платформе, с которой увозит школьников ярко-красный поезд. Она говорит о старом домовом эльфе, Кричере и скрипучих ступеньках на лестнице, чердаке с гиппогрифом и винным погребом.

А Вечером она достает свечи и три бутылки.

\- Мой дядя Орион, - она зажигает свечи легким мановением руки, - был владельцем виноградников. На самом деле я не знаю, дядя ли он мне, потому что все весьма запутанно. Он отец моего крестного и муж дочери сестры жены моего дяди, и я не была с ним знакома, в самом-то деле, но портрет позволил мне звать его дядя Орион, потому что дедушка Орион ему нравилось еще меньше. При жизни он был лучшим чароплетом рода Блэк и неплохим руководителем. Виноградники под его руководством просто цвели и с каждого урожая он отбирал себе несколько бутылок. Это одна из них, урожай пятидесятого года, сухое белое вино из Хэмпшира. Разопьем за наше счастье и удачу?

\- Ты так увлеченно рассказываешь, что я хочу попробовать, пусть даже алкоголь на меня не действует, - покачал головой Стив, беря бокал.

\- От хорошего вина не пьянеют, по крайней мере, сразу, - улыбнулась Гарри.

\- Ну, у меня все в семье несколько менее запутанно, - пригубил вино Баки, - была мать, отец и сестра. Ребекка сейчас живет где-то в Нью-Йорке, вышла замуж, двое детей, и двое внуков. Мать мертва, отец тоже мертв. Оба переехали в Бруклин, когда я родился. О других родственниках они не вспоминали, но с учетом тогдашней мафии и итальянским акцентом отца, думаю, что Джордж состоял в какой-то Семье, но ушел. Он слишком много умел, научил меня стрелять, взламывать замки, ремонтировать любую технику тем, что под руку попадется. Да и после его смерти, мы не особенно нуждались, к матери приходили какие-то люди, приносили деньги, продукты.

Тишина, опустившаяся на комнату, была мирной. Свечи разгоняли тьму, подобно маякам, тени причудливо танцевали по поверхностям, вино таинственно мерцало, отражаясь в их глазах. Каждый вспоминал что-то свое, что-то, что они все недавно, как им казалось, потеряли.

Стив думал о Бруклине, об своем юношеском стремлении на войну и том, что ему было бы бесконечно тяжело в одиночестве приспосабливаться к этому изменившемуся миру. Он бы просто не знал что делать. Война закончилась, они победили и, если бы не Гарри, то его бы разморозили ради очередной обезьяньей карьеры.

Баки видел Зимнего, то, что делал под его именем, и тонул в мешанине эмоций.

\- На самом деле, у меня была та еще жизнь, до того как я пришла сюда, - Гарри усмехнулась едва слышно, - Лондон для меня больше чем город. До одиннадцати лет я не выезжала из Литтл-Уингинга. Кузена постоянно куда-то возили, а меня отводили к старушке-кошатнице из дома напротив. Я не ненавижу кошек, но она была типичным примером того, что называют самостоятельной женщиной с сорока кошками. В общем, я с тех пор их недолюбливаю. А на одиннадцатилетние моего кузена, меня вывезли в зоопарк. Как-нибудь сходим в лондонский зоопарк? 

\- Почему бы и нет, - переглянувшись со Стивом, ответил Баки, - я там ни разу не был.

\- Я дальше террариума не зашла, разговорилась со змеёй, выпустила её из вольера и искренне верю, что она добралась до Бразилии, откуда и была родом. За это меня наказали на три дня, а потом начали приходить письма и меня забрали в Хогвартс. Это семилетняя школа-интернат для ведьм и волшебников в моем мире, первый самостоятельный поход по городу был запоминающимся. Я, маленькая девочка в обносках, полу-великан Хагрид, школьный лесник, и Косая аллея. Волшебная улица полная чудес и колдовства, как-нибудь покажу её вам.

 - Ты можешь вернуться в свой мир? - задал гнетущий его вопрос Стив.

Гарри была чужой в этом мире, это было видно по её манерам, движению, привычкам, да даже речи! И то с какой ностальгией она говорила о родном доме, показывало многое.

\- Нет. Это был билет в один конец, - она покачала головой, разливая напиток, - да и меня там ждут только масса проблем. Мой отец происходил из старого рода магов. Они не особенно ратовали за чистоту крови, но отца помолвили еще в колыбели с девушкой из другой ветви Семьи. А он женился на маглорожденной, был большой скандал. В результате ему выдали дом, часть наследства и запретили переступать порог главного дома. Глава Рода так и сказал мне, когда я пришла, что мой отец был влюбленным оленем и я не лучше. Не лезла бы, куда не просят, жила бы спокойно и ничего бы не было. Я его прокляла от всей широты души, он попытался меня отравить, потом была еще парочка инцидентов с клеветой и шантажом. В результате, когда я уходила, у нас был вооруженный нейтралитет. Да и потом, миров великое множество, найти нужный, не имея прочных связей невозможно. Так что я остаюсь здесь на долгие-долгие годы.

\- И как же ты покажешь нам Косую аллею?

\- У меня есть воспоминания, - она ухмыльнулась, - и Омут Памяти. Вы просто увидите все то, что видела я. Если захотите. А пока, позвольте рассказать вам другую историю. Я училась в закрытой школе-интернате, и, поверьте, несмотря на то, что она волшебная, там всё было точно также как и в любой другой школе. Ранние беременности, романы, сплетни, травля, - это настоящая школа выживания на политической арене. У меня было несколько друзей, с некоторыми мы разошлись после выпуска, но в основном мы старались придерживаться друг друга. "Поколение Победы", "Выпуск Героев", "Надежды Англии" - громкие названия для тридцати студентов выпускников. Лаванда была моей соседкой по комнате и именно на её свадьбе я впервые попробовала красное десертное болгарское вино. Это вообще было первое вино, которое я попробовала, откровенно говоря.

\- И это оно?

\- Да, я потом купила несколько бутылок того же урожая. Я на самом деле не большой любитель выпить, да и к алкоголю равнодушна, но...

\- Тебе тяжело, - понятливо выдохнул Стив, - ты бросила всё родное ради нас, ушла из любимого мира и пожертвовала всем.

\- Нет, - резко отрезала она, - я ничем не жертвовала и ничего не бросала. Тот мир, он был любим мною, да. За рассветы на Астрономической башне, за магию, что живет в моей душе, за то, что подарил мне жизнь, какой бы паршивой она не была. Но, поверь мне, там было отвратительно. Они назвали меня Девочка-которая-выжила, поставили на постамент, словно идола и повесили пророчество, изреченное потомком Кассандры. Они поверили, забыв кто в предках у Трелони. Я шесть лет терпела издевательства в школе от профессоров и учеников, год бегала от террористической группировки, а потом еще три года отстаивала свое право на самостоятельную жизнь. Меня хотели запихнуть в Азкабан, в Мунго, а когда не получилось - выслать из страны. Может быть, по мне не скажешь, Стив, но я счастлива в этом мире. Меня никто не знает, никто не пытается убить, никто не заставляет спасать мир, и я могу делать то, что пожелаю. Не приписывай мне того, чего у меня нет, - она в один глоток допила вино и поставила бокал на стол, её руки мелко дрожали.

\- Эй, - Баки сжал женские ладони, - всё нормально. Мы ценим то, что ты решила с нами поговорить. В конце концов, о нас со Стивом написано столько книг, есть даже музей, а про тебя мы знаем всего ничего.

\- Я знаю, просто...

\- Мне тоже тяжело, - тихо выдохнул Стив, - несколько недель назад я был на войне, сражался за свою страну, спал в палатках или бараках, а теперь, внезапно, все закончилось и надо жить мирной жизнью. Вчера шел по улице, услышал выхлоп из трубы, подумал, что взрыв, те люди, наверное, посчитали меня сумасшедшим. Телефоны эти, гаджеты, метро, одежда, - словно плохой сон. И с одной стороны хочется в Бруклин, посмотреть, что там есть, а с другой, я боюсь там появляться. Иной раз просыпаюсь и не понимаю где я **,** \- он разлил вино по бокалам, - оно очень вкусное, кстати.

\- Как на счет того, чтобы через неделю сорваться куда-нибудь? Если вам нужна цель, можем взять за основу уничтожение Гидры. Нам всем есть, что им предъявить.

\- Да? - брюнет приподнял бровь, - допустим, я хочу выставить им счет за руку и память, Стив за Говарда и Черепа, а ты-то за что?

\- Ну, я семь лет пыталась вас найти и, поверь, если бы вы были здоровы, то это было куда как проще.

\- А что в третьей бутылке? - спросил Стив, аккуратно поднимая её за горлышко.

\- Мы допили красное?

\- Оно было очень вкусное, - пожал плечами Баки, - и я не против съездить за ним в Болгарию, а не искать базы Гидры.

\- В третьей бутылке настоящий шотландский скотч. Хогвартс, школа-интернат, в которой я училась, находился в Шотландии. И, если сам замок маскировался под опасные руины с мировым наследием, которые снести нельзя, потому что древние. То принадлежащие замку земельные угодья маскировались под поля ячменя, овса и ржи, из которых потом делали скотч и продавали не-магическому населению. "Хогвартс" был достаточно популярным скотчем в Великобритании моего мира, и каждый выпускник школы мог взять семь бутылок, по одной на год обучения. У меня еще шесть есть.

\- То есть вас учили перегонке браги? Интересная школа…

\- Нет, - Гарри рассмеялась, - нас даже близко не допускали. Пьяный волшебник это еще терпимо, но пьяный школьник - это катастрофа!

\- Тогда как?

\- Сложные чары, куча артефактов и парочка хороших магов.

\- Ну, мои предки были из Ирландии, не так уж и далеко от Шотландии, - качнул головой Стив, - я не особенно помню, как мы там жили, помню, как плыли на корабле, это было здорово, а вот Ирландию - нет. Лет в десять даже акцент пропал, заменившись на бруклинский. Сара была хорошей, работала медсестрой и в прачечной, иногда подрабатывала швеёй. А отца я не помню, он погиб на войне от горчичного газа, как мне сказала мама. А там кто его знает, на самом-то деле. Рассказывать особо тоже нечем. Обычный бруклинский парнишка, желавший исправить этот мир.

\- И у тебя получилось, - пожала плечами Гарри, - ты правда в процессе чуть не умер, но с кем не бывает. Можно сказать, что у нас клуб "я почти умер".

\- Ты ведь не для того чтобы переместится... - начал Баки, тревожно всматриваясь в скрытое тенями лицо. Одна из свечей практически догорела.

\- Нет. У меня тогда даже меток не было. Волдеморт, террорист, Темный Лорд или Том Реддл, взял в заложники Хогвартс и потребовал меня для дуэли в его ставке. Я проиграла, хотя, честно говоря, знала, что у меня шансов нет, и умерла. Потом воскресла и взяла реванш, - она допила свой скотч, тяжело вздохнула и встала, - вы, как хотите, а я спать. Спокойной ночи.

\- Тихой ночи.

\- Хороших снов.

Она вслушиваются в то, как девушка медленно поднимается к себе в комнату, закрывает дверь и устраивается спать. Свечи практически сгорели, в бутылке осталось скотча на несколько глотков, которые Баки и разлил на двоих.

\- Она наш соулмейт, - тихо выдохнул Стив.

\- Ты не рад?

\- Я... она интересная, как на счет устроить ей ответный вечер?

\- Завтра в Смитсоновский институт, на выставку Капитана Америки и Воюющих Команндос, а вечером устроим свидание.

\- Хорошая идея. Я читал некоторые из книг, там такой бред. И, на самом деле, я не против того чтобы съездить куда-нибудь. Можно даже в Италию, думаю, ей понравится в Альпах. И, Бак, не дури, как ты сам сказал, мне тоже есть, что предъявить Гидре, не пытайся мстить в одиночку. Ладно?

\- Не собирался, - качнул головой Джеймс.

 


	6. 2010. Часть 1

Они начинают с Уинчестера.

Маргарет Картер никого не ждет, когда Стив подходит к регистратуре.

 

(- Здравствуйте, я хотел бы встретится с Пегги Картер.

\- А вы кто?

\- Я её племянник, Стивен Картер, хотел познакомить с невестой.

\- У неё сегодня хороший день, вам повезло, палата 107. Вас проводить?

\- Я найду, спасибо. )

 

Маргарет Картер тихо сидит у окна и читает книжку, когда они заходят.

 

Стив стучит костяшками пальцев о дверь, смущенно кашляет и спотыкается о порог, когда Баки толкает его в спину.

\- Не стой на проходе, Стиви, в тебе теперь не пять футов роста, - Барнс весело улыбается, - привет, Королева Виктория, как жизнь?

Маргарет Картер оборачивается и...

Гарри накладывает на неё три медицинских заклинания с целью предотвращения обморока, потери памяти и шока.

\- Вы два больных придурка, - шипит не хуже змеи девушка, - у неё Альцгеймер!

\- Баки, Стив? - выдыхает Пегги, не веря в происходящее, а потом моргает и становится понятно, почему она стала руководителем ЩИТ, - как вы выжили?

\- Меня подобрали русские, - пожал плечами Баки.

\- А я шестьдесят пять лет пролежал в айсберге.

\- Гарриет Лили Поттер, соулмейт этих двух придурков. Давайте-ка, я вас подлатаю, - именно с этой фразы и начинается их знакомство.

 

Как выясняется в процессе, Альцгеймера магией не победить. Мозг слишком изношен, и всё что может сделать Гарри, это облегчить течение болезни.

Несмотря на опасения Баки, Пегги вполне понимает их мотивы. Причины того, что они живут обычной жизнью и весь их вклад в создание мира на земле - уничтожение Гидры. Она рассказывает им о ЩИТ всё, что знает, дает контакты проверенных и доверенных людей, которые могут помочь и которых она предупредит. Картер тихо плачет на груди у Стива, от радости за него, от горя за себя и просто потому что может. Пегги смеется над шутками Баки, которыми тот сыпет как из рога изобилия, отмахивается от заглядывающих медсестер и рассказывает Гарри те истории, которые могут знать лишь очевидцы.

Что-то вроде того, что Стив - отличный шулер, а Баки - обожает научную фантастику и "как говорили мои дети, был падаваном Говарда".

 

Они уходят от неё, прогоняемые медсестрами и дав клятвенное обещание заглянуть перед отплытием из Великобритании.

 

В Лондоне они гуляют по Чаринг-Кросс-Роуд под комментарии Гарри, заходят в лондонский зоопарк, щупают стену между платформами девять и десять на Кингс-кросс, доезжают до графства Суррей и города Литл-Уингинг, где нет улицы Тисовая, но сама суть города не изменилась.

(Оба обещают, ни в коем случае, не селится внутри подобного лабиринта, потому что одну улицу от другой отличают только названия)

Их гостиница на площади Гриммо, в доме двенадцать, называется "Нюхалз" и Гарри вечером долго рассказывает им о своем крестном, который жил в этом доме.

Они посещают остатки римской стены, Тауэр, Тауэрский мост, катаются на Лондонском Глазе и делают множество фотографий: где-то обнимаясь, где целуясь, где-то дурачась. Там же они уничтожают первую иностранную базу Гидры.

В практически родном Вашингтоне они вычистили все, до чего смогли дотянуться, за исключением Трискелиона посреди Потомака. А в Лондоне она всего одна, единственная на все Соединенное Королевство.

Гарри координирует их действия из комнаты отеля, Баки и Стив действуют пугающе синхронно, используя только собственные тела, да позаимствованные у убитых членов Гидры оружие, они изучают все материалы, что-то уничтожают, что-то копируют в личный архив, что-то скидывают на флешку, информация, с которой отправится в Интернет через несколько суток. Поттер появляется там, когда нужно всё уничтожить, ей не сложно, в самом-то деле, Адское Пламя давно уже стало визитной карточкой их работы.

 

\- Здравствуйте, я к Пегги Картер, - говорит Стив медсестре.

\- У неё сегодня плохой день, мистер Картер.

\- Боюсь, я обещал. Мое посещение ей не навредит?

 

\- Здравствуй, Пегги, - стучит Стив костяшками пальцев о прикрытую дверь, - у нас завтра корабль, поплывем во Францию, зашел, как и обещал.

Маргарет Картер молчит, смотрит прямо перед собой и даже не моргает, медсестра участливо держит её за руку, считает пульс и смотрит на него с сочувствием.

\- Гарри осталась внизу, передала тебе фотографии, они в конверте, я положу на тумбочку. А Джеймс написал письмо, как в твое время, всё шутил, что оно о любви, я оставлю сверху.

Медсестра сжимает мужскую ладонь, поддерживая.

\- Мы еще придем, Пегги, обещаю. Обещаю присылать тебе открытки, ладно?

\- ...

\- Увидимся, мисс Картер.

 

Во Франции они кладут цветы на могилу Жака.

В Альпах проезжают по той самой железной дороге.

В Аззано они приходят вместе с экскурсией.

В Италии они едят самую вкусную пасту, Стив заново рисует утерянные наброски на заготовках под почтовые открытки.

В Португалии стоят на самом обрыве, смеются и танцуют ночью, при свете фонарей, под гитару какого-то музыканта.

В Болгарии покупают то самое вино, и Баки учится варить вино из лепестков роз.

В Египте они искатели сокровищ и Стив долго нудит о том, как не хорошо обкрадывать мертвых, Гарри обещает послать координаты найденной гробницы в Каирский музей, а Баки обещает, что это только ради интереса.

 

* * *

 

 

Гарри резко втянула воздух и медленно выдохнула, руки тряслись, как у пропойцы со стажем, отложила палочку в сторону, тяжело опустилась на пол и запустила руки в волосы, поставив локти на колени.

Она не справляется.

Судорожный вздох и резкий выдох.

 _"Сосчитай до ста"_ , - приказала она сама себе, - _"медленно. Раз, два, три .. девяносто девять, сто"_

Гарри распрямилась и положила ладони на колени.

_"Глубокий вдох, медленный выдох, думай о хорошем"_

 

Баки, обнимающий её до хруста костей, вдавливающий в собственное тело.

Стив, мягко и чуть смущенно улыбающийся ей уголком губ, стоящий около плиты.

Баки, целующий Стива, держащийся за него так, словно тот единственная связь с миром.

Стив, ведущий её под вальсовую мелодию прошлого века, держащий её так, словно она соловей из китайской сказки.

Баки, продумавший маршрут грядущего путешествия до самых невозможных мелочей и составивший сотни запасных планов.

Стив, прижимающий Баки к стене с глухим рыком, запускающий свои руки под его рубашку, выгибающийся до хруста позвоночника от нежных прикосновений её рук.

Недавняя ночь, когда Стив поднялся к ней на чердак, спустил её оттуда, посадил за кухонный стол, кормил едва ли не с ложечки, а потом помог ей принять душ и лег спать рядом, обнимая и безмолвно обещая защиту от всех возможных монстров.

 

Её мышцы медленно расслабляются, она открывает глаза, чтобы заметить сидящего перед ней на пятках Баки, ощутить ладонь Стива, лежащую на её плече. Гарри смотрит в стальные глаза, позволяет себе утонуть в них, забыться, точно так же как приникает к источнику тепла по правую руку, в поисках защиты и поддержки. Она бесконечно устала, сейчас чуть-чуть отдохнет и сможет идти дальше.

Ни один из троих не двигается, безмолвно поддерживая, защищая, оберегая и доверяя.

Гарри смаргивает, тихо всхлипывает и крупно дрожит, - это сигнал, который означает смену позиций. Стив легко пересаживает её к себе на колени, прижимает, укачивает и успокаивающими круговыми движениями гладит спину. Баки сидит рядом, не теряет зрительного контакта и разогревает чужие руки в своих, забывая о том, что одна из них металлическая. Сейчас это никому не нужная деталь.

\- Что ты увидела, - подталкивает Стив, не прекращая движений.

\- Мне показалось, что тут дементор.

\- Расскажешь? - предлагает Баки, не выпуская чужих рук.

\- Это исчадия человеческого разума, они высасывают всё хорошее из вашей памяти, оставляя только тьму, заставляя переживать самые ужасные минуты своей жизни раз за разом, они живут там, где тьма и гниль, если с ними не бороться, они выпьют твою душу, запрут тебя в собственном разуме, заставляя переживать одно и тоже видение бесконечно долго.

\- С ними можно бороться? - кротко спрашивает Стив.

\- Да, есть заклинание, _Экспекто патронум_ , но надо вспомнить самое счастливое воспоминание иначе не получится.

\- Хорошо, вспомни свое самое счастливое воспоминание, - спокойно приказал Барнс, - и произнеси это заклинание. Если здесь есть дементор, то он исчезнет, верно?

 

 _Экспекто патронум_ , - по привычке, уверенно, произносит Гарри, раскрывая ладонь, поворачивая руку по направлению к пугающему её углу.

С ладони срывается овчарка, она кружит вокруг угла, отгоняет что-то, рычит и припадает на передние лапы, а Гарри чувствует, как её отпускает, спокойствие распространяется по позвоночнику, растекается где-то в груди, облегчает мысли.

 

\- Всё хорошо? - проникновенно спрашивает Стив.

\- Теперь да. В углу есть что-то, проецирующее эффект схожий с дементором, посмотрите?

Баки кивает, встает и идет к овчарке.

\- Привет, красавица, что тут у нас? Ну-ка, покажи мне эту дрянь... Твою мать! - вскрикнул Барнс, отступая назад и стреляя из пистолета.

Овчарка тут же прыгнула вперед, прикрывая человека и начала рвать темное пятно на части, испепеляя их. Спустя несколько минут она вернулась к хозяйке и начала напрашиваться на ласку.

\- Хорошая девочка, - проговорила Гарри, почесывая патронус за ушами, - смелая девочка.

И собака растаяла в воздухе.

\- Странно, раньше у меня был олень.

\- Олень?

\- Патронус меняется только после очень сильных потрясений, встреча с вами меня сильно взбудоражила, раз уж защитник сменился. Впрочем, воспоминания тоже сменились.

\- О чем ты думала? - не отпуская её из кольца рук, спросил Стив.

\- О вас.

\- А до этого? - полюбопытствовал Баки.

\- Я мечтала о родителях, о том что они есть и любят меня. Идем дальше?

 

На побережье Красного моря тепло и хорошо, Гарри довольно плещется среди прозрачной воды, хохочет, брызгается и ведет себя как ребенок. Впрочем, все они не лучше.

\- Это была не лучшая идея, - замечает Стив, рассматривая мужское кольцо с кошачьим глазом. 

Перед тем как позволить хоть кому-то коснуться хоть чего-то Гарри несколько минут накладывала заклинания на предмет и не то чтобы они возражали, после того как увидели ту тварь.

\- Согласен, - плюхается на песок Баки, выжимая волосы. Его металлическая рука скрыта рунами и тонким слоем глины с каким-то добавлением, что предотвращает блики, обычные люди видят две руки, он и Гарри - протез.

\- Это было познавательно, - качает головой девушка, доставая из сумки бутерброды, - я думала, что в этом мире нет ничего, что могло бы со мной справиться. А оказалось не только в Асгарде есть чем меня удивить.

\- В Асгарде? - непонимающе переспросил Стив.

\- Угу, - она проглотила кусок, - один из миров Конгломерата. Главный, если быть точной. У меня есть парочка книг в библиотеке, если хочешь, дам почитать. Куда дальше?

 

* * *

 

 

\- Здравствуйте, Маргарет, вы помните кто я?

\- Да, Ванесса, сегодня у меня хороший день.

\- Вам письмо из Польши. Ваш племянник очень красиво рисует, - кивает медсестра, ставя на тумбочку чай и почтовую открытку с нарисованным от руки абрисом улочки во Вроцлавле.

 

Она открывает тумбочку и просматривает её содержимое. Вид на Темзу с Лондонского Глаза, простой схематичный набросок, доведенный до ума. Фроттаж французского франка и открытка с Эйфелевой башней в технике грифонажа. Кружка пива и тарелка с сосисками - рисунок углем, пахнет дешевым лаком для волос. Домики Тукса в Тирольских Альпах, для разнообразия - цветной рисунок. Обрисовка соковийского собора. Друддл, разгадкой которого - Аззано. Пизанская башня - акварелью. Мыс Рока, простая графика. Рисунок этикетки болгарского вина и карикатура на Барнса, что-то мешающего в кастрюле. Хорошо прорисованное изображение внутренностей какого-то египетского захоронения.

У этих троих - сумасшедшая жизнь и масса возможностей. Иногда она им завидует, но по большей части искренне радуется, двое из них заслужили эти каникулы хотя бы за то, что пережили и выжили.

 

Шэрон заходит в тот момент, когда она рассматривает открытку из Гонконга. Какой-то монастырь с монахами, рисунок кистью и чернилами.

\- У тебя появился поклонник? - улыбается её племянница, но глаза - стальные.

 _"Словно посмотрела на свое отражение сквозь время"_ , - думает Маргарет.

\- Расскажешь, с каких это пор у меня есть еще один брат по имени Стивен? Потому что известный мне - сейчас в Нью-Йорке и не выезжал оттуда последние года три.

\- О, мои старые друзья просто не хотели привлекать внимание, не беспокойся.

\- Это те друзья, что публикуют информацию на Викиликс о Гидре?

\- Может быть, - она пожимает плечами.

\- Ты не удивлена. Значит, знала?

\- Что мы их не уничтожили? Разумеется. Говард догадался, я тоже, попытались что-то сделать и его убили, а меня поместили сюда.

\- Можешь связаться с ними, сказать, что ЩИТ хочет сотрудничать, помочь?

\- Они не оставляют обратного адреса, дорогая, - качает головой старшая Картер, - но если тебе позвонят, - она протягивает старенькую раскладушку, - возьми трубку. Я слишком стара для всего этого.

\- Конечно, тетушка, - понятливо кивает Шэрон, - прости, что потревожила.

 


	7. 2010. Часть 2

У каждого из них за душой есть вымораживающий жизнь страх, у каждого свои методы борьбы с ним.

Стив приходит к ним, садится рядом и наблюдает, если у них есть занятие, или пытается позаботится, что в его исполнении означает питание, совместное занятие чем-нибудь, чтение вслух или позирование для картины.

Баки обходит дом по всем периметрам и проверяет исправность систем защиты, кружит вокруг Гарри, подобно коршуну и контролирует каждую её проверку магической части системы.

А Гарри забивается в темную узкую щель и дрожит, просто пережидает очередную паническую атаку, не замечая ничего, позволяя себе верить, что этот дом - безопасен.

Их связь соулмейтов - подтверждена и истинна, а потому каждый из них знает, что чувствуют другие. Это похоже на фоновую музыку, которую не замечаешь до тех пор, пока не сменяется мелодия. Стив звучит барабанным ритмом, когда паникует, его страх - стук колес поезда и голубая белизна снегов. Баки звучит электрическими разрядами, его страх - кресло и пустота в мыслях. У страха Гарри нет звука, это тишина, его воплощение - то, что вытаскивает самое жуткое, что есть внутри.

Однажды Стив обнимает Баки, отпуская свой страх, проливая на него лучи веры и надежды.

Однажды Джеймс разносит кресло в нечто, не поддающееся определению.

Однажды Гарри спускается вниз и говорит. Она рассказывает о родственниках, о Хогвартсе, о Волдеморте и о Министерстве Магии. Она не глушит свои слова рыданиями или чем-то еще, нет, она монотонна и методична, вырывает из себя гной, расчесывает кожу до крови и только мягкие, но сильные руки не дают нанести себе еще один непоправимый вред. Чужие мозолистые ладони, немного грубоватые, словно наносят мазь, стирающую синяки и шрамы.

 

* * *

 

О том что Гарри - ведьма, ни Джеймс, ни Стив никогда не забывали. Просто потому, что она была самим воплощением магии и колдовала так же легко и привычно, как и дышала.

\- Ты делаешь это так легко, - однажды выдохнул Стив, наблюдая за тем, как в подвале Гарри готовит очередное очень нужное зелье.

Они в Вашингтоне на ближайшие трое суток, сидят под куполом защиты и не выходят без париков и масок из-за паранойи Баки.

\- О, поверь, к этой легкости я шла очень долго, - Гарри едва заметно улыбается и блестит глазами.

Стив знает, что она не любит вспоминать о своем прошлом, о том, что было в далеком для него мире, полном магии и чудес, но иногда она хочет рассказать и ей просто нужен толчок.

\- Расскажешь?

\- В нашем мире была школа для таких как я, - она хмыкает, помешивая что-то в котле, - Хогвартс, что-то вроде института Ксавьер. Тоже скрытая от глаз простых людей, туда брали с одиннадцати лет. А до этого только те, кто жил с волшебниками знал кто они. Я жила с сестрой моей матери, она ненавидела колдовство и всё что не вписывалось в её понятие нормальности. Мне понадобилось около полугода в закрытом пансионе, что бы перестать бояться колдовать, еще два года, для того чтобы признаться самой себе, что я действительно ведьма. И то, если бы не мой крестный, я бы и дальше, глубоко в подсознании, считала бы себя ненормальной. Уродом.

Стив вздрагивает от этого слова, словно она ударила его хлыстом, но не прерывает. Нельзя мешать ей вычищать гной из застарелой раны.

\- А потом, только колдовство и спасало мою жизнь, сначала в сумасшедшем Турнире, потом в школе, где мы вели партизанскую войну, и после, когда участвовали в реальной. Тогда я и научилась этой легкости, этой правильности и красоте движений, хотя, как мне кажется, я до сих пор проигрываю своей лучшей подруге. Её зовут Гермиона и она была лучшей на курсе, самая талантливая ведьма. И в Ховартсе, и после.

\- Ну, поверь мне, ты очаровательно выглядишь, когда колдуешь, - Баки подошел неслышно и теперь стоял в дверях, - если бы я не опасался снова упасть в котел и четыре дня ходить с фиолетовой кожей и постоянным зудом, то прямо сейчас показал бы тебе, насколько ты обворожительна.

Он говорил немного хрипло, с томной ноткой, не добавляя своего привычного "кукла". Гарри медленно сделала несколько пасов палочкой, красуясь, и так же хрипло ответила:

\- Меня завораживает то, как ты чистишь оружие, но я же не мешаю?

\- О да, ты просто наблюдаешь, - интимным шепотом, не отходя от двери, проговорил Барнс.

Стив переводил взгляд с Баки на Гарри и обратно, наслаждаясь моментом. Они пока что не заходили далеко, хотя каждый из них любил эксперименты и был открыт для нового, но обычно предлагал Джеймс. Сейчас же Стиву захотелось взять инициативу в свои руки.

\- Гарри, как долго тебе еще варить твое зелье?

\- Минут двадцать, - немного подумав и пронаблюдав за цветом ответила она.

\- Тогда, Бак, расскажи чтобы ты с ней сделал, если бы тут не было котла, - Стив не улыбался, не менялся в лице, когда речь заходила о сексе, но что-то в его позе сразу же выдавало настрой, - и без рук, - сразу предупредил он, включая модус "Капитан"

\- О, - Барнс моргнул и ухмыльнулся, - вечер становится томным.

 

* * *

 

Любимая точка сбора всех обитателей дома в Вашингтоне - гостиная. 

Там удобный широкий диван и три кресла, журнальный столик и полка с книгами "для легкого чтения", этажерка с фруктами, безделушками и протеиновыми батончиками. Там небольшой, старый виниловый проигрыватель и коллекция из музыкальных пластинок, ковер с коротким ворсом и куча подушек в углу, телевизор и DVD-проигрыватель. 

Гарри любит валяться на полу, выставив вокруг заслоны из книг, еды, напитков и писчих принадлежностей. 

Баки нравится сидеть в кресле, закинув ноги на столик, читая что-то из книг или листая новостные каналы.

Стив обожает диван, он вытягивается во весь свой рост, включает фильм из списка "обязательно к просмотру" и наверстывает упущенное. 

Их тишина - лечебная. У каждого за спиной сотни исхоженных троп с преодоленными препятствиями, в глазах запечатаны демоны, поджидающие момент, для того чтобы вцепится в глотку.  

 

* * *

 

Баки знает, что в ту ночь, _ту самую ночь_ , он был неправ. У него не было никаких оснований вести себя как эгоистичный самец и, если бы не реакция Гарри, он бы долгое время купался в чувстве вины. За то что надавил, за то что помыслил, за то что не спросил и даже предположил. Ходили ведь легенды, что отмеченные меткой девушки должны блюсти чистоту до встречи со своей душой.

Как оказалось позднее, это были не легенды.

Он был у неё первым. На чистых тонких простынях, в канадской глуши, она была достойна большего, - качал головой Барнс. Но она приняла его поведение как само собой разумеющиеся, и это говорило о многом, а толкало на еще большее. Ему хотелось придти в иной мир, тот из которого она пришла, и заставить их бояться своего альтер-эго также как было в этом.

 

* * *

 

Стив не знает много, он просто чувствует и видит, что Гарри неудобно принимать подарки. Что она привыкла защищать, нежели быть под защитой. Ей гораздо привычнее сносить чужое раздражение и злость, чем слушать комплименты. Она недоверчива, постоянно ждет нападения, даже больше, чем они, только последние месяцы позволяет им быть рядом, поддерживать и оберегать её.

Он дарит ей спокойствие в доме, тишину и мир. Готовит завтраки, кормит, когда она забывает о еде, поглощенная какими-то своими магическими экспериментами, организует вечера прогулок и свидания. 

_"Ты романтик"_ \- однажды сказала Сара, услышав его рассуждения о любви.

И Стив полностью оправдывает данное заявление. Цветы, каждое утро новые, просто чтобы понять, что она не любит розы, но обожает чертополох. В многочисленных путешествиях - каждый раз что-то новое и интересное, Гарри нравится обилие специй, но завтрак всегда из стакана сока и тоста. На картинах, набросках и этюдах - множество реакций на подарки от него и Баки.

(Скетч буки хранятся как самое ценное в подвале дома и очень быстро заполняются)

Он рассматривает это как план, с его новым образом мыслей, старомодными привычками и недавним присутствием на полях войны, иначе не получается. Цель первая - изучить. И он изучает, шаг за шагом, привычки, доступное прошлое, интересы, способности, склонности, поведение - все для того чтобы знать как влезть под её кожу так, что и не вытащить.

(Не то чтобы Гарри была против, когда замечает подобное)

А еще ей не нравится Хэллоуин. 

 

В этот день умерли мои родители, - говорит она.

В этот день несколько лет к ряду мой кузен становился абсолютно невыносим, - шепчет она, закрываясь от них.

В этот день меня пытались убить чуть ли не каждый год, - объясняет она.

В этот день истончаются грани миров, - настраивая защиту и заставляя всю технику в доме искрить при малейшем передвижении, произносит она.

 

В этот день к ним на порог падает бесчувственное тело Асгардского принца, при виде которого Гарри обреченно стонет: _"неприятности"_


	8. Мир за пределами

_Ни земли, ни воды, ничего…_

_Замела метлой белый свет пыль…_  
_И страшиться теперь одного —_  
_Как не стала бы небылью быль,_  
_Как не стала бы быль…_

  
  
\- Ты знаешь его? - первым спрашивает Стив, когда им удается затащить необычайно тяжелого и бессознательного мужчину в дом.   
\- Встречались, - кивает Гарри, укрывая неестественно холодного мужчину пледом и накладывая диагностические чары, - это Локи, сын Фригг, лучший seiðmað* Асгарда.   
\- А Фригг - это покровительница любви, брака и провидица, которой известна судьба любого человека, но которая не делится этими знаниями ни с кем, - уточняет Баки, осматривая чужой кинжал.   
\- Верно. Но помимо этого, она из рода ванов - лучших в освоении seiðr во всех девяти мирах.   
\- А seiðr - это магия? - с сомнением спросил Стив, до сих пор не особенно примирившийся с тем, что большая часть мифологических богов на самом деле существовала.  
\- Можно сказать и так. А пока не мешайте, - найдя что-то среди переплетения разноцветных нитей, образующих кокон, приказала Гарри.   
Стив переглянулся с Баки, и отступили к разным углам комнаты, стараясь держать гостя под присмотром.   
\- Хм, - после нескольких странных взмахов палочкой и непривыно длинных заклинаний, пробормотала Гарри, - с ним всё в порядке, нужен только покой и напитать его магией. Но, у меня нет ни малейшего желания это делать из своих резервов, - обернулась она, взмахнув волосами, - часа четыре и он сам встанет.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Баки, поудобнее устраиваясь в кресле.   


_Кто грядет за пургой из обители молний,_  
_Тот единственный мог бы проникнуть за край._  
 _Так гряди из-за гор, из-за гневного моря,_  
 _И у этого мира ее забирай, и навеки ее забирай._

  
  
Джейн Фостер смотрит в небо часто, долго, согревая себя кружкой горячего глинтвейна.   
Её надпись на запястье " _Þunarr_ " долго была сначала причиной насмешек, жалости и зависти. Все знали историю Капитана и Сержанта, у которых имена на запястье совпадали и долго они вместе не прожили. Умерли, с разницей в сутки.   
Она долго думала, кто бы мог так назвать ребенка, в честь древнего скандинавского бога, на старом, забытом языке. Но, так и не нашла никого со своим именем.   
Её карьера была тем успешней, чем безуспешней были поиски. Сначала казалось - станешь ученым мирового класса, все будут знать твое имя и тот, у кого оно на запястье появится. А потом появился интерес к делу, суженый всё не появлялся и в тот вечер Дарси уговоривала её на простое свидание, а вместо этого с неба упала её душа.   
Настоящий бог Грома и Молний из далекого мира.  
Джейн поднимает голову к небу и смотрит на звезды, надеясь, что где-то там он тоже смотрит на них.   
Всё что от него осталось - это тетрадь с записями, рецепт глинтвейна и память, потрясающая воображение.   
Джейн Фостер не знает, что Тор изучает строение Бифрёста и ищет способ его починить. Что великий воин Асгарда каждую ночь ищет Мидгард среди звезд и наблюдает за ним.  


_Коли в жизни далекой другой_  
_Князь серебряный был бы мне мил,_  
 _Он ходил бы студеной рекой,_  
 _На уздечке бы солнце водил,_  
 _На узде золотой…_

  
  
Алисон была обещана другому.   
У её родителей были проблемы, множество долгов, старое, запущенное поместье, которое никто не хотел покупать и она. Молодая девушка, с достойным воспитанием, красотой и родословной. Бесприданница, правда, но родители были готовы выдать её за средства мужа, чтобы тот мог, по крайней мере, достойно её обеспечить. Про себя они уже не думали.   
Маграт был не плохим человеком. Добрый, милый, заботливый, вежливый, самую малость влюбленный в неё, их брак взял бы за основу взаимное уважение и дружбу, а не недолговечную любовь.   
Когда она встречает на площади города, перед своим обручением, молодого человека в асгардских одеждах, то отшатывается, потому что её магия зовет к нему, тянет, подталкивает. Ей нет нужды проверять свое запястье, она уже знает, что там будет имя этого незнакомца.   
Вот только сбежать не получается. Чужая магия обволакивает, обещает много хорошего в дальнейшей жизни, спокойствие, уют и приключения ощущаются на самом кончике языка. Она не знает, как такое возможно. Мужская рука крепко держит её, не давая скрыться среди узких улочек.   
Её родители не были рады, но ничего поделать не могли. Свадьба была быстрой, скорой и невероятно волшебной. Лежа утром рядом со своим мужем, Алисон попросила только одного, позволить ей остаться в Железном Лесу.   
\- Хорошо, - острый подбородок затвердел, - но я выберу тебе дом.   
\- Как скажешь.   
У них несколько лет аккуратного общения на самые разные темы, тихих шагов навстречу друг к другу и мирного быта. Локи появляется каждый вечер, принося с собой подарки, Алисон ждет его дома.   
Это рассвет, когда Локи целует её и просит не снимать незнакомый амулет.   


_Звенит на ветрах из травы тетива —_  
_Забирай! Забирай!_  
 _Крылья вспыхнули золотом,_  
 _Да остались в крови рукава…_

  
  
Титан приходит на закате следующего дня. Он чувствует магическую защиту, нанесенную асардианцами, преодолевая её с видимым усилием, он разрывает магию рода Вереска, словно листья бумаги, он хватает её за руку и исчезает.   
Алисон чудится чужой крик. Амулет под рубашкой нагревается едва заметно.   


_А за морем на черной скале_  
_Змей серебряный кольца плетет._  
 _Самоцветы горят в серебре,_  
 _Змей крылатый желанную ждет, -_  
 _Он свою нареченную ждет._  
 _Обреченную ждет._

  
  
\- Он пришел в себя, - входит в гостиную из кухни Гарри.   
Стив кладет руку на усиленный магическим образом пистолет, Баки прислоняется к стене и ни один из них не издает ни звука.   
\- Я знаю, что вы очнулись, Ваше Высочество, - замечает Гарри, - состояние удовлетворительное, незначительная магическая потеря будет наблюдаться в ближайшую пару суток, возможны мигрени.   
\- Благодарю, - садится на диване принц, - чем я могу вас отблагодарить?  
\- Назвать причину, по которой вы упали на наш порог, - улыбается ведьма, протягивая взятую со стола бутылку с водой.  
\- Неприятная ситуация, - улыбается принц краешком губ, - могу ли я взять у вас несколько книг по пространственной, защитной, а так же магии объясняющей связь душ. Боюсь, библиотека Асгарда уже была мною прочитана.   
Брови Стива демонстрируют всё его недоумение, как и аура Баки, Гарри же просто вздыхает и садится на журнальный столик.   
\- Какие именно книги вам нужны?   
\- Всё что у вас есть для поиска своего соулмейта, - легко пожимает плечами принц, - с учетом того что связь была закреплена и принята.   
\- Минуту, - кивает ведьма, вставая, в её глазах - понимание и желание помочь.   
Асгардский принц покидает их дом через несколько минут, забрав с собой копии нескольких весьма объемных талмудов.   
\- В чем дело? - спрашивает Стив, закрывая дверь.   
\- Я не знаю, как обстоят дела в этом мире, - устало усаживаясь на диван, начинает Гарри, массируя виски, - но сомневаюсь, что сильно отличается от моего родного. Магия строится на вашей фантазии, широте мыслей и воображении. Это верно. Но, вы не можете просто мечтать о мороженном и получить его, даже в детстве. Вам надо хотя бы прошептать желание, озвучить его. И вот где мы получаем магию. Она воплощает озвученное. И это меняет ваш образ мыслей, ваши ассоциативные связи, вашу логику. В магическом мире нельзя соврать не потому, что это запрет высших сил, а потому что в тот момент как вы её озвучили, ложь стала правдой.   
\- Как вы там еще не сошли с ума? - тихо спросил Баки.  
\- Поэтому существуют палочки, заклинания на латыни и прочие атрибуты. Это ограничители? - предположил Стив, садясь напротив.   
\- Да. Но не только. С возрастом магия становится более, - Гарри поджала губы в поисках нужного слова, - интуитивной и приспособленной, можно сказать рефлекторной. И вот тут очень важно здравомыслие волшебника. Которое изрядно расшатывается от постоянного самоограничения. И вот тут в дело вступают соулмейты. Связь работает как якорная цепь для пришвартованного корабля.   
\- Полагаю, выражение "потерять берега" для вас более мирское, нежели образное? - попытался разрядить обстановку Барнс.   
\- В точку. Без соулмейта волшебник сходит с ума. Чем он сильнее, тем быстрее это произойдет. Если не умирает раньше, разумеется. А Локи, как я поняла, кто-то шантажирует его "якорем".   
\- И что мы будем делать? - Стив напрягся, осматривая выпрямляющуюся фигурку Гарри.   
\- Держать ушки на макушке, - хмыкнула ведьма, - мы ничего не знаем о ситуации в целом, и положении дел в частности.  
\- Как он нас нашел? - поднял глаза от своих рук Баки.   
\- Магия. Защита фонит на всех частотах. Опытный маг сможет нас найти на три счета, - пожала плечами Поттер, - другое дело войти. У Локи пропуск, чего не скажешь об остальных.   
\- Кто еще?   
\- Тор, Фригг и Один.   
\- Хорошо, - ударил себя по коленям Стив, - я собираюсь в магазин за продуктами, потом в центр помощи ветеранам. Надеюсь, в этот раз вы зайдете. Там, действительно, рассказывают полезные вещи.   
\- Может быть, - тихо ответил Баки, пребывая в собственных мыслях.   
\- Не сегодня, - Гарри посмотрела на Стива.  


_Горе, нежить и небыль,_  
_Я стеклянный сосуд со свечою внутри;_  
 _Мы отвержены — что ж, упади же из неба_  
 _И у этого мира меня забери!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seiðmað* - мужчины, практиковавшие сейд («сейдмады» seiðmað)  
> Þunarr - Тор (др.-сканд)  
> Текст песни Мельница - Обряд


	9. Порывы ветра и штиль

На самом деле это было непривычно, просто жить. В прошлом она всегда имела цель. Съехать от Дурслей в целом виде, поступить в университет и путешествовать по всему миру. Дожить до выпускного из Хогвартса. Победить Воландеморта. Найти своих соулмейтов. Спасти Джеймса и Стива. А сейчас? Сейчас она очень часто не знала, зачем продолжает жить.   
И нет, она не хотела умереть, просто, в чем смысл? Тогда вспоминался Баки с его шальной улыбкой, изменяющейся на пустое выражение лица при малейшем намеке на угрозу; Стив, демонстрирующий признаки посттравматического синдрома. Она могла бы им помочь, и, если это помогало ей самой, то почему бы и нет? Верно?  
А еще оставалась магия. Та самая магия, что сначала спасла её, потом очаровала, затем испугала, ужаснула, но, независимо от вызываемых эмоций, всегда оставалась самой притягательной частью её жизни. Угрозу потери магии она могла поставить на один уровень с тем, чтобы однажды увидеть черные, не читаемые маркировки на руках. Гарри колдовала так, как дышала. Создавала новые зелья на основе местных ингредиентов, приспосабливала старые знания к новому миру, читала скопированные из Асгарда тома и изучала их познания в магии, изредка переписывалась с магами Камартаджа. Оттого и, иногда, заработавшись, ложилась позже прочих обитателей дома в Вашингтоне.  
  
Гарри, со вздохом, легла на свою постель. Второй час ночи нашел её за крайне интересным переводом древнего текста про камни бесконечности из библиотеки Камартаджа. Откладывая в сторону свои заметки и выпивая из опустевшей кружки остатки чая, ведьма едва ли хотела идти в другую комнату, она вполне могла переночевать в своей постели, для разнообразия.  
  
Её комната взяла очень многое от гриффиндорской башни и Хогвартса. Расцветка - в красном с золотом, со стенами светло-серого цвета, отделанными под камень. Кровать с балдахином, сундук с расширенным пространством в ногах, на стенах портреты века семнадцатого и четырнадцатого, а так же одна-единственная акварельная картина Стива, нарисованная им во время их тура. Две самые обычные деревянные лодки, на берегу, в тени нависающих деревьев. По центру комнаты - ковер с густым ворсом. И всё в теплых, согревающих тонах.  
В их доме, стоящем под пологом самых разных чар, часть которых глушила шум с улицы, всегда была умеренная температура. Но сейчас, лежа в одиночестве на полутороспальной кровати с жестким матрасом и тяжелым одеялом, Гарри не спит. Ей холодно без горячего, как печка, Стива, прижимающегося сзади, и холодной руки Баки, перекинутой через неё то ли в попытке удержать, то ли удержаться. Гарри закрывает глаза, укутываясь в чары на холодных простынях, и попыталась заснуть. Было бы проще, не думай она о Дарах Смерти.   
  
Тогда, в далеком девяносто восьмом, надевая кольцо Гонтов на правый безымянный палец, ей стоило думать лучше.   
На самом деле, в девяносто четвертом, когда Том Реддл использовал для воскрешения её кровь, он не подумал, что становится её формальным сыном* и всё что принадлежало ему, после его смерти стало однозначно принадлежать ей. Например, связь через темную метку, Старшая палочка, а также многочисленные права и обязательства.   
С одной стороны она была прикрыта от влияния родственников отца. Поттеры её ненавидели со всей возможной широтой души и с радостью выжгли её с семейного древа после того как она отказалась выйти замуж за Нотта через две недели после окончания Битвы. Блэк, при всем её уважении к Сириусу, так и не стала её фамилией. Она восстановила Андромеду, привела в род Тедди, нашла потомков Мариуса, но на этом и ограничилась. Андромеда выросла в атмосфере чистокровного общества, а Гарри этого не понимала. В результате у неё остался род Гонт, а через него Слизерин и Певерелл.   
Это были старые, обнищавшие фамилии, за которыми стояла только история, однако Поттер это устраивало. Не было ни ожиданий от родственников, ни договоров, ничего, что помешало бы ей действовать так, как она бы хотела.   
Через четыре года Англия вспомнила, что змеи это не только хищник, но также символ мудрости и врачевания, мирных переговоров и торговли.  
  
Все эти воспоминания и мысли будоражат ум. Так просто провести параллель между шестью камнями и тремя Дарами, что последовали за ней даже сквозь реальности. Невероятная мощь, бесконечные возможности и громадная опасность, про которую никто не хочет думать.   
Гарри сворачивается на постели, обнимая подушку, и закрывает глаза, предвидя кошмары.  
  
  
Баки первым понимает, что что-то не так. Когда та часть его сознания, обычно невероятно крохотная, отвечающая за связь с ведьмой, сначала взбудораженно дрожит, а потом успокаивается без ощущения холодных ног между его лодыжек, он понимает, что Гарри решила заснуть у себя. В целом, он ничего не имеет против, принимая некоторую необходимость в личном пространстве, но, когда связь начинает вибрировать от ужаса и страха, быстро открывает глаза, оценивая обстановку.   
Встать, не разбудив спящего Стива - заранее провальный квест, если в его спальне нет третьей, так что Барнс даже не пытается.   
  
Комнаты в этом доме, изначально, обставляла Гарри. Уже позже, заселившись в них, они начали обставлять их в соответствии со своими вкусами и предпочтениями. У Баки появились книги по механике, доска для дартса и прочее, а у Стива мольберт, стопка законченных картин, пустые и не очень скетч-буки, многочисленные книги по тактике, стратегии и монографии.   
  
\- Ты к Гарри, - полусонно реагирует Стив, отбрасывая одеяло, - Кошмары?   
  
\- Что она читала на ночь? - соглашаясь, спрашивает Баки.   
  
\- Не знаю, - выдыхает Стив, выходя из комнаты и преодолевая короткий коридор, с одной стороны ведущий к лестнице, а с другой упирающийся в её комнату.   
  
Дверь открывается без шума, демонстрируя полутемное помещение с едва святящимися маркировками на стенах, ковре и даже потолке.   
Стив, придержав опущенный бордовый балдахин несколько секунд, отодвинул его в сторону, забрался на кровать и приобнял лежащую на боку Гарри. Брюнет открыл окно на проветривание, задвинул тюли и устроился с другой стороны кровати.   
Кровать была узковата для троих, но сонное спокойствие, идущее к ним от Гарри, стоило некоторых неудобств.  
  
  
Солнечный свет из окна двигался по комнате, приближаясь к постели, аккуратно заполз на матрас, преодолел уткнувшегося в подушку мужчину, с растрепанными волосами, чуть колыхающимися у его рта, и остановился на рыжеволосой женщине.   
Та поморщилась, попыталась отвернуться, но досадливо нахмурилась. Другой мужчина спал на половине её косы, не позволяя изменить положение. Чуть приоткрыв ярко-зеленые глаза и отметив устроившуюся на её торсе мужскую руку, Гарри вздохнула, переместила её на глаза и снова уснула.  
Солнечный свет начал наращивать свою интенсивность и маленький солнечный зайчик, отражающийся от металлической руки, стал ощутимо беспокоить блондина, лежащего на другой стороне узкой постели. Тот немного поворчал, нащупал позади себя сброшенную ночью простынь и накрыл бликующую руку.  
Баки сонно усмехнулся, наблюдая это представление, чуть передвинулся, прикрыл женские глаза найденной неподалеку маской для сна и, немного подумав, решил встать.   
  
\- Ты куда? - сонно пробурчала Гарри, пытаясь не дать ему уйти.   
  
\- Кто-то должен приготовить завтрак, - со смешком ответил Барнс, отцепляя её руку с видимой нежностью.   
  
\- Зачем? - упрямо продолжая не выпускать его из кровати, шептала ведьма.   
  
\- Гарри, - с упреком тихо проговорил Стив, - отпусти Баки.   
  
\- Ладно, - всё еще ворчливо, но уже более разборчиво, - тогда с тебя...  
  
\- Тосты и яичница с беконом. Помню, - уже выскальзывая за дверь.   
  
\- Спим? - глухо, в подушку, пробормотала Гарри.   
  
Стив только хмыкнул, устраиваясь поудобнее и делая вид, что спит.  


***

  
  
Однажды, это знал каждый из них, что-то должно было пойти не так.   
  
Это не касалось ранений. То, с чем не могла справиться сыворотка суперсолдат, с успехом вылечивала Гарри.   
Это не касалось возможной слежки. И Стив, и Баки прекрасно могли измениться практически до неузнаваемости за час-полтора, а если добавить к этому магию Гарри, то получался человек даже с иной костной структурой. Они старались не придерживаться одной личины, но умный наблюдатель заметил бы, что это не более чем маски. Даже те, кто соединил Стивена Картера, дважды навещавшего Пегги и регулярно присылавшего ей открытки, и нападения на Гидру, не могли быть уверены в том, что Капитан Америка действительно жив. Хотя они сильно рисковали с этими открытками, но перестать не один из них не просил. По городу их компания тоже гуляла в иных масках, зачастую меняя пол у одного из них, выбирая жертву по методу соломинки.  
Однако, если бы однажды они столкнулись с пленными или чем-то таким же неожиданным и вынуждающем перегруппировываться в середине выполнения плана, а может с планами, предотвращение которых была выше их возможностей... Ну, на этот случай у них было несколько контактов среди ФБР, ЦРУ, АНБ и сотрудников Пентагона. Доверие к ЩИТ у них было нулевым по понятным причинам.  
  
Та база Гидры была ерундовой, среди заснеженных канадских просторов, в ноябре, больше шансов, что она была заброшенной, чем рабочей.   
Гарри привычно окопалась в снятом домике, осуществляя наблюдение и контроль, Баки занял позицию ведомого, Стив - ведущего, зачистка шла по плану ровно до тех пор, пока не сработала ракета, спрятанная в местных сугробах, запущенная дистанционно.   
Гарри спасла здравая паранойя, убеждавшая накручивать на любое место, где она остается больше трех часов защиту по максимуму.   
Ракета была управляемой и только отключившаяся на подлете техническая часть и последовавший за этим взрыв позволили ведьме выжить.   
Зачистка базы была закончена в рекордные сроки, от ракетной установки не осталось пепла, а весь персонал был допрошен лично Зимним Солдатом, для того чтобы выйти на нелегальный рабский рынок для мутантов и найти семь клеток с детьми от пяти до восемнадцати лет рядом с лабораторным оборудованием.   
  
С профессором Ксавьером несколько месяцев назад их познакомил Логан, друг Капитана и Барнса еще с сорок четвертого года. Именно к нему отправились дети. Все данные отправились сначала их контактам, а через сутки в прессу.   
Аресты были громкими, процессы беспрецедентными, и всплывало так много интересного, что никто не возражал, против того чтобы тихо мирно пожить где-нибудь вне США до начала декабря.   
Баки предложил Кубу, Стив голосовал за Италию, а Гарри за Францию. В результате решили провести везде по две недели и вернуться в Вашингтон через полтора месяца, к Рождеству.  


***

  
  
Куба - это островное государство в северной части Карибского моря, с одной стороны омываемое водами Карибского моря, с другой Мексиканским заливом, а на северо-востоке Атлантическим океаном. Остров обрамлён рифами и другими коралловыми образованиями, среди которых плавают не только рыбы, но и дайверы. Испанским языком в совершенстве владеет Баки, Стив знает несколько фраз, а Гарри вообще не говорит. Эти две недели Гарри помнит поскольку постольку. Они сливаются в единое марево из запаха соленого, влажного воздуха, терпких ноток алкоголя и травяного запаха пота.   
  
Стив смотрит на Гарри, захмелевшую от трех бокалов местного коктейля, и удерживает её руки.   
  
\- Хочешь, я покажу тебе магию, - она говорит невнятно, беспокойно, но вырвать руки не пытается. Только прижимается крепче, - а может быть прошлое? Настоящее?   
  
В следующий момент он уже кружится с ней под слышимую только ей мелодию.   
  
-  _Этот город застрял в межсезонье, как рыба в сети_  - напевает ведьма, скользя по мощеной улице.   
  
_Вы не поняли, мисс,  
Я совсем не прошусь к вам в постель.   
Мне вот только казалось,   
Нам есть, что поведать друг другу. _  
  
Баки подхватывает слова, отстукивает счет, и улыбается так, как не улыбался ни разу за всю их жизнь.   
  
_Вы не поняли, Лорд,_  
_Я отнюдь не прошусь к вам в чертог._  
 _Мне вот только казалось,_  
 _Нам есть, что поведать друг другу_  *  
  
Эта поездка запоминается ему танцем по набережной, под чужой речитатив, шум волн и ностальгию.   
  
То, что Гарри не следует наливать больше двух бокалов крепкого алкоголя, стало ясно после второго инцидента, когда та, весело кружась и определенно не соображая, что делает, едва не преобразила цветок в горшке в настоящего тигра. Чем ей приглянулся цветок и почему именно в тигра Бак не спрашивал, а просто схватил её за руки и быстро увел в центр танцевальной площадки.   
Тогда это показалось ему лучшим вариантом, а потом, подхватив её, закружив в вихре простого, быстрого, зажигательного танца, который, теоретически, был сальсой, а на деле жуткой смесью из всего, что знали они оба. Фламенко, румба, ча-ча-ча, это то немногое что они выучили за те несколько недель в Испании. Сейчас, это становилось чем-то новым, прекрасным, красивым. Баки вел её в свинге, крутил как знакомых ему девчонок в далеких тридцатых и, на самом деле, потерялся на несколько минут. Музыка играла схожая, обстановка, всё это словно возвращало в прошлое.   
  
Этот период их принудительно мирного отпуска запомнился ему горьковатым привкусом рома в поцелуе, быстрым танцем на какой-то вечеринке, спешным побегом от кого-то. Смехом, счастьем и жизнью.  
  
  
Италия. В прошлое их посещение они остановились на северной её части, не доехав до Рима всего ничего. В этот раз они едут целенаправленно в город на семи холмах. Аэропорт Фьюмичино встречает их указателями на итальянском и дешевой электричкой.   
На самом деле приехали они сюда в основном ради Стива. Тот привез из дома весь свой чемоданчик художника, пустые холсты и еще в Вашингтоне договорился о возможности написания копий нескольких картин из музея Ватикана, национальной галереи античного искусства, а также национальной галереи современного искусства.   
Зачем ему это нужно, Гарри не совсем понимала, но оба помнили, как тот судорожно зарисовывал всё возможное в Пизе, Милане, Флоренции и Турине. Так что для себя они составили список любопытных достопримечательностей и решили посетить их вместе. Но, как оказывается, прогулки по Риму, даже с самыми долгими стояниями в многочисленных очередях - всё равно быстрее, чем Стив рисующий копию. Очень скоро многочисленные форумы, площади, соборы, фонтаны, а также Пантеон и Колизей оказываются, осмотрены, обхожены и сфотографированы.   
Гарри, легко улыбаясь, посылает открытку Стиву, на их почтовый ящик в Вашингтоне. Баки отправляет карточку Пегги из Ватикана. Эта открытка - набросок со скульптуры Психе, теряющей сознание, сделанная Роджерсом в качестве разогрева.   
Пока Стив, запрокинув голову, пытается скопировать призвание апостолов из Сикстинской капеллы, Гарри и Баки приезжают в Верону, затем посещают Тренто и Тревизо, Болонья встречает их гастрономическим раем, Римини - Адриатическим морем, а Перуджа прекрасными пейзажами.   
В Риме Стив счастлив на столько, насколько может быть счастливым человек, две недели выходивший из музея только ради еды и сна. Он жутко уставший, немного отощавший, но с семью копиями интересных для него картин, заполненный скетч-бук с набросками, десяткой почтовых карточек.   
  
\- Ты вообще спал? - рассматривая карандашные рисунки с удивительно прорисованными тенями, интересуется Гарри.   
  
\- Нет, - прикрывает глаза Стив, - тут такие фонтаны, площади, архитектура. Да и потом, мне сон нужен меньше, чем...  
  
\- Значит, во Франции мы едем на Лазурный берег, - прерывает Гарри, - будем загорать на пляже, любоваться пейзажами и радоваться, что у тебя закончилось на чем рисовать.  
  
Баки просто смеется, запрокидывая голову, привлекая внимание проходящих мимо людей.  
  
  
Закат на песчаном берегу, с отражением в воде - это, безусловно, красиво. Еще лучше, когда у тебя в руках рожок с мороженым, а неподалеку, во льде, остужается шампанское.   
Над ними простирается звездное небо, неподалеку шумит море и, казалось бы, после ночевок на берегу океана это не должно так пробирать, но - каждая из этих четырнадцати ночей, словно первая.  
Они выходят в море на взятой в аренду лодке. Гарри даже не догадывалась до этого, что они могут ею управлять.   
Они гуляют по площадям, проводят ночь в казино, Стива за покерным столом принимают как своего.  
Канны - это не только кинофестиваль, но и несколько музеев, порт, а так же старинный замок Кастр.   
Марсель, Лион, Орлеан, Бордо - они пересекают Францию от одного побережья до другого, ночуют в хостелах и палатках, посещают музеи, наблюдают, как Стив рисует маслом пейзажи Прованса, дегустируют вина и ходят на экскурсии.   
В Великобританию улетают несколько открыток с общими пейзажами, но все они уже настолько пресытились отдыхом, что искренне ждут возвращения в Вашингтон, сумевший стать им если не домом, то, по крайней мере, оазисом спокойствия.  


***

  
  
В гостиной есть небольшой журнальный столик, на котором обычно стоят только фрукты, лежит пульт и пачка дисков к просмотру.   
В преддверие очередного путешествия, там появляются листовки с экскурсиями, путеводители, карты. Потом, вся эта сопровождающая подготовку макулатура, складывается в кучу и помещается в шкаф вместе с дневниковыми заметками от Гарри, фотографиями от Баки и зарисовками от Стива. Полки шкафа однажды заканчиваются, и тогда троица принимается его разгребать, складывая не нужное в коробки, нужное, но не очень, в нижние полки, закрытые дверцами, а очень нужное помещается в другой шкаф. Зачастую, некоторые рисунки и фотографии, не особенно ценные, отдаются на благотворительные распродажи при центре ветеранов, в который ходит Стив. Дневниковые записи переоформляются, Баки неожиданно нашел в себе талант к рерайтингу, и выкладываются в интернете либо для продажи, либо просто так на его страничке в соцсетях.   
Если они долго сидят в Вашингтоне, то на столе появляются буклеты центра ветеранов, Стив не теряет надежды, что они добровольно туда придут, список фильмов или телепередач для просмотра, перечень каких-то дел по дому и прочее.   
Однако этим утром Баки обнаруживает нечто интересное. Это простая книжка в мягком переплете: "пассивный доход", несколько листовок с графиками и выписка с их текущим материальным состоянием.  
  
В целом, их средств вполне хватает на безбедную жизнь еще лет десять, но информация полезная и Баки дополняет несколькими идеями графики, выписывает тезисы и оставляет на столе листок со своим заключением.   
Вечером из мастерской выползает Стив, листает, делает свои пометки и уползает обратно.   
  
Утром следующего дня на столе остается три листа бумаги, несколько бланков, резюме молодых, амбициозных, но пока что не сделавших себе имя брокеров с разных фондовых бирж. Вечером от семнадцати резюме остается пять с пометками на уточнение, одна распечатка с сайта продажи квартир, план по её аренде и поверх всего, помимо буклета центра ветеранов, выписки из законодательства Америки и способы проверки документов, личности и прочего.   
  
Через неделю Гарри надевает деловой костюм, Стив поправляет галстук, они встречаются с брокером, а после покупают квартиру для последующей сдачи в аренду.   
Понятное дело, выходя на улицу, они маскируются. Хотя, поскольку именно им в дальнейшем придется иметь дело с людьми, то сменяется только то, что просто не забыть или объяснить в дальнейшем. Гарри в темных линзах, волосы выпрямлены, а рыжий цвет стал с более солнечным, нежели винным оттенком, Стив в прямоугольных очках, волосы растрепаны и солнечный блонд скрыт обычной русой краской.   
  
Брокер - молодая девушка лет двадцати пяти, в платье до колен и с кокетливой шляпкой, - явно профессионал своего дела.   
Они сидят в одной из многочисленных летних кафешек около Капитолийского холма, ветер умеренный, толпа неудержимо идет мимо них.  
Беседа протекает с редкими ремарками от Стива, но, по большей части, играет Гарри. У неё есть, пусть и специфическая, практика в подобных делах, она обучалась у леди из Древнейшего и Благороднейшего Дома тому, как вести дела, так что она не теряется среди обилия специфических терминов, понятий и жаргона. Роджерс тоже, в целом, мог бы, но самоустраняется, видя, как ловко жонглируют фразами девушки и чувствуя игристое, мимолетное, счастье по связи.   
Результатом беседы становится подписанные в заполненном людьми офисе бумаги, деловое рукопожатие и искреннее счастье в глазах молодой девушки, только что отхватившей крупную сделку.   
  
Следующая их прогулка - это осмотр недвижимости.   
Идея с покупкой и последующей сдачей в аренду достаточно привлекательна в своей простоте и окупаемости, что её поддержал даже Баки. Мужчины сами выбрали несколько квартир из тех, что выставлены на продажу, изучили соответствующий раздел в законодательстве Америки и, на самом деле, Гарри там присутствует только для моральной поддержки, потому что все переговоры ведет Стив, бруклинский акцент которого не вызывает вопросов.   
  
Покупка квартиры, оформление документов, бюрократические проволочки и взятки. В результате их авантюры от начального состояния остается не так уж и много, хотя и достаточно для жизни в течение ближайшего года.   
  
Январь они встречают в Вашингтоне, негромко вспоминая прошлое и, конкретно, Говарда Старка. По телевизору во время рекламы рассказывают про Старк-Экспо, Гарри, со смешком, демонстрирует входные билеты, купленные несколько месяцев назад. Стив пожимает плечами и говорит:  
  
\- Да ладно тебе, Бак, это же Старк. Ну что там может случиться?  
  
\- Ага, - кивает брюнет, не отрываясь от чистки металлической руки, - нападение Хаммера, например.   
  
\- Его посадили, - замечает Гарри, забрасывая в рот кусочек шоколадки.   
  
\- Ты думаешь Ванко был единственным, кого Говард уволил? - хмыкает Барнс, вытирая руки о салфетку, - но давайте сходим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> формальным сыном* - давайте на чистоту, вопрос со старшей палочкой один из самых неоднозначных и лично нам видится как громадный такой белый рояль с подсветкой в темном лесу. Потому что если палочка, действительно принадлежала Драко, а потом Гарри, то почему она не перешла к Реддлу, после того как он убил Поттера?
> 
> Нам есть, что поведать друг другу* - "Место, Где Свет" Машина Времени  
> (Давайте сделаем вид, что есть либо английский перевод, либо аналог, либо все вдруг заговорили по русски)
> 
> Мамба была взята с танца П.Суэйзи и С. Роудс в к\ф "Грязные танцы" 1987 года. Очень рекомендую лично. (https://youtu.be/do6C85FPcx8 - видео со сногшибательным отрывком). Но потом, стало ясно, что суперсолдат повторить может, а вот чуть хмельная ведьма - вряд ли и пришлось выкручиваться. 
> 
> На самом деле, автора очень волнует ваше мнение об их последнем отпуске. Как вам? 
> 
> Уточнение. События закончились в декабре 2010. Фильмы Первой Фазы закончились вплоть до Мстителей без их непосредственного участия.


	10. ---10---

\- В Вашингтоне небезопасно, - замечает Баки.   
  
Все вещи уже собраны, хостел в Нью-Йорке забронирован, их троица сидит в гостиной, играя в карты на печенье. Завтра они уезжают в Квинс на Старк Экспо, потом прогуляются по огромному мегаполису.   
  
\- Мне кажется, они вычислили если не нас, то район, в котором что-то происходит. Сдавать дом не имеет смысла, - сразу отметает Барнс, - лучше продать через риэлторскую контору. Если я прав, то в числе первых придут люди из разведки.   
  
\- Как ответственная за магическую часть защиты, заявляю, что её можно свернуть за двое суток, потом надо будет выждать еще три для стабилизации фона, и мы можем уезжать хоть в Антарктиду, фотографировать пингвинов, - Гарри рассматривает свои карты, косит взглядом на остальных, пытается прощупать что-то с помощью связи.   
  
\- Где-то столько же дней нам понадобится на сбор вещей, создание объяснений, - Стив лукаво улыбается и транслирует спокойствие, уверенность и умиротворенность.   
  
\- Документы, опять-таки, - разочарованно отодвигает карты Гарри, - и я лучше понаблюдаю за вашей игрой. Но куда мы поедем?   
  
\- Кукла, - усмехается Баки, тасуя колоду, - Предлагаю Нью-Йорк.   
  
\- Что?   
  
\- Не плохая идея, - принимая карты, соглашается Стив, - там будет просто затеряться, среди сумасшедшего противостояния многочисленных супергероев и суперзлодеев, никто дважды в нашу сторону не посмотрит. Также, жилье около главных объектов баснословно низкое.   
  
\- Нет, - Гарри складывает руки на груди, - никакого дешевого в центре города. У нас защита будет фонить так, что проще сразу повесить таблоид напротив: здесь живут мутанты. Если жилье то либо в относительно спальном районе среди прочих домов, либо на окраине. Я не настаиваю на частном доме, но никакого центра.   
  
\- Логично, - Баки поглаживает металлической рукой подбородок, испытующе смотрит на колоду и отбивается от дамы червей королем, - это будет подозрительно, если всё в районе развалится, стекла повылетают, а у нас всё будет как новенькое. Но голосовать буду за квартиру  
  
\- Только не Бруклин, - Стив отбивается козырной шестеркой от вальта бубен - я ничего не имею против нашего района в целом, но жить там снова - не для меня.   
  
\- Согласен, - Баки подкидывает три шестерки, - и не Квинс, там этот школьник в маске.   
  
\- Остается не так уж и много, - рассматривая призванную карту города, произносит Гарри. - Нью-Йорк хуже Вашингтона. Так множество высоток, переулков, старых и новых зданий...  
  
\- Не забудь про ливневую систему, катакомбы и прочее...  
  
\- А также абсолютно сумасшедший трафик движения. По сравнению с ним, Вашингтон - это прекрасное место. Вот только обилие шпионов, - складывая карты, хмыкает Барнс, потягивая сок через трубочку.  
  
\- И там нам будет просто затеряться, - резюмирует, с сомнением, ведьма, рассматривая, как Баки красуется в погонах с семерками и тасует колоду.  
  
\- Оправдание? Почему, вдруг, мы сорвались?  
  
\- Институт искусств, - после недолгой заминки предлагает Стив, - мне Сэм недавно подсунул их буклет, они открывают курсы фотографов в феврале, сроком в три месяца. И вечерняя школа для художников, набор во вторую волну тоже в феврале, обучение до конца июля. Вышлем им свои работы, примут - хорошо. Нет, нас здесь уже не будет. Но. Просто для справки. Все наши документы легальны?   
  
\- Более того тебе скажу, - Гарри отложила карту и взяла протянутый буклет, - они настоящие и абсолютно реальные.   
  
\- Я создал нам историю, нашел возможных свидетелей, даже сумел сделать так, чтобы наше сходство было объяснено игрой генов и дальними родственниками, - дополнил Баки, - а Гарри подкорректировала чужие воспоминания, фотографии и документы.   
  
\- Это было любопытно, - отпивая сока, - моя подруга, да и я тоже, раньше только стирали, а не добавляли, но в результате уверена.   
  
\- А люди?  
  
\- Ничего критичного. По сути, мы для них были просто фигурами на заднем плане, но если спросить и показать фото, то вспомнят, не более. Да и я специалист в подобных вопросах.   
  
\- Хорошо.   
  
По результатам карточной игры в Нью-Йорк едет Стефани, её супруг Джеймс и их друг, Гарри.   
На самом деле, как проигравшая, именно Поттер должна была изменить свой пол на противоположный. Что она и сделала, накинув на себя личину того, как могла бы выглядеть, родись мальчиком, а не девочкой. Растрепанные черные волосы, андрогенная фигура, ярко-зеленые глаза, всё что осталось - летящая походка человека, большую часть детства и юности посвятившего подвижному образу жизни.   
Но потом, Баки вспомнил про какой-то старый спор и загадал желание, что бы и Стив сменил пол. Как выглядела Сара Роджерс, Стив помнил хорошо, добавилось несколько акцентов, военное прошлое, и на вокзал приехала группа молодых ветеранов с небольшими сумками и веселыми разговорами.   


* * *

  
  
Когда Баки узнал, что Гарри не умеет кататься на коньках, то рассмеялся. Стив предложил научить, но с тех пор каток всё никак не попадался им на глаза. А вот теперь, в Нью-Йорке, Роджерс привел её в Центральный парк, арендовал коньки, помог переобуться и поставил около выхода на лед.   
  
\- Итак, - протянув руки раскрытыми ладонями вверх, - готова сделать последний шаг? - явно пародируя какого-то ведущего из телешоу, спросил Стив.  
  
Еще больше абсурдности добавляло то, что сейчас он выглядел как девушка, весьма мускулистая, крупная, сильная девушка лет двадцати пяти, а она как хрупкий, гибкий и молодой парнишка лет двадцати.   
  
\- А где Баки? - оглядываясь вокруг и не находя их личного фотографа, оттягивая неизбежное, спросила Гарри.   
  
\- Какая разница? - пожала плечами девушка, - трусишь?   
  
\- Я летал на драконе, - подняв подбородок, - плавал в февральском озере, - протягивая руки, - сражался с василиском, - делая шаг вперед. - Я не боюсь, а разумно опасаюсь, - хватаясь за чужие руки в момент падения, пробормотал парень.   


  
\- Привет, - Баки подбежал к диджею около музыкальной установке в рубке около катка, - у вас есть кто-нибудь из британцев? Можете поставить?  
  
\- Свидание? - понимающе ухмыльнулась молодая девушка, - рождественское пойдет?   
  
\- В точку. Моя подруга учит друга кататься.   
  
\- О!   
  
\- Ага, спасибо!

  
  
  
\- Легче, - улыбается Стефани и поддерживает под руки, - главное, держать равновесие.   
  
Она медленно и плавно едет спиной вдоль бортика, ведя за собой Гарри как паровозике.   
  
\- Держать ноги параллельно земле и друг другу?  
  
\- А еще голову вверх. Не смотри вниз.   
  
\- Как на канатном мосту? - Гарри улыбается краешком губ, находит чужой голубой взгляд и держится за него.   
  
\- Ага. А теперь, не бойся, - медленно проговорила девушка, резко толкая на себя, отпуская руки и отъезжая в сторону.   
  
\- Стеф!   
  
\- Спокойно, - страхуя за поясницу с боку, не позволяя упасть, говорит девушка, улыбаясь, - всё не так уж и плохо.   
  
\- О да.   
  
\- Как там говорили советские солдаты? - риторически спросила Стефани, - а, ни шагу назад!   
  
И подтолкнула Гарри вперед.   
  
  
Баки стоял у бортика и старался не смеяться, глядя на то, как Стефани учит Гарри.   
Сначала та поддерживала её сзади, катила рядом с собой, потом начала отпускать, подталкивая, но это было не так смешно, как её попытки научить парня отталкиваться и скользить. В защиту Гарри - та уверенно держала равновесие, быстро разобралась с тормозами на задней части лезвий, не путалась в ногах, но её попытки скользить в любом направлении кроме прямого - ну, в их семейном фотоархиве прибавилось компромата.   
  
  
\- Уф, - снимая коньки, выдохнул Поттер, - это было...  
  
\- Интересно, смешно и ты хочешь еще раз, - самодовольно улыбаясь, листая фотографии на дисплее камеры, решил Барнс.   
  
\- Пожалуй, да, - надевая кроссовки, ответил Гарри, - но не сегодня.   
  
\- Ночная прогулка по Нью-Йорку, - протягивая стаканчик с кофе, подошел Стив, - и в хостел?  
  
\- Отличная идея.  
  
Ночной Нью-Йорк это яркая подсветка, фонари и высотки, ничуть не уменьшившийся трафик движения и многочисленные романтичные парочки.   
Ночной рождественский Нью-Йорк? Это красочные витрины, украшения на улочках, елка и рождественские мелодии из многочисленных динамиков.   
  
Утро они встречают в десять пополудни, собираются и неспешным ходом, перешучиваясь, направляются на Старк Экспо.   
  
  
Магия не любит электричество, это известно каждому. Однако степень враждебности определяется волшебником. Кто-то может спокойно ходить около трансформаторов и ничего не будет, а кто-то не может взять в руки амперметр. В основном это определяется тем, в каких условиях рос волшебник, с какими препятствиями сталкивался.   
Гермиона долго ругалась на то, что не могла взять в руки пульт от телевизора на протяжении всего сентября после второго курса. Гарри не подпускали к холодильнику всё лето девяносто второго года. Колин сломал отцовский автомобиль на Кингс-Кросс, вернувшись из школы после своего четвертого курса.   
Однако, одно дело раз или два попасть в ситуацию опасную для жизни, тогда эти изменения носят кратковременный эффект. А в случае с Гарри - это было постоянным, непоправимым и подсознательным. Она вынуждена была носить украшения, поглощающие магию, каждый раз, когда выходила из дома. На ней всегда был кулон, которого хватало для перемещения по улицам. Парные браслеты надевались для походов в зоны с высоким содержанием техники, для перелетов в самолете, езды в электрических поездах, перемещения по метрополитену. Они всегда лежали в сумочке и просто застегивались на запястьях при необходимости.   
Всё это она приобрела спустя пару лет после начала обучения в Мунго, когда сломала несколько гаджетов Гермионы.   
И теперь только благодаря им могла пройтись по выставке Старка, пусть те и еле справлялись.   
  
  
\- Это была потрясающая выставка, - снимая с себя кроссовки, говорит Гарри, по возвращению в хостел, - просто улетная. И ничего не взорвалось, не сломалось!   
  
\- Так ты и не подходил к интерактивным экспонатам, - хмыкнул Баки, заваливаясь на койку, - куда завтра?  
  
\- А там посмотрим, - пожала плечами Гарри, - но лучше куда-нибудь в зону с пониженным содержанием техники, браслеты не справляются.   
  
\- Центральный парк?  
  
\- Целый день на льду?  
  
\- Не я это предложил, - ликующе поднимает руку в воздух Баки, - но можем и на бродвейский мюзикл сходить.   
  
\- "Чикаго"?  
  
\- А почему нет?  
  
Однако после этого вместо похода на каток или в театр молодые люди осматривают недвижимость в Нью-Йорке, останавливаясь на небольшой двухкомнатной квартирке практически на окраине города.   
  
\- На первых этажах - хостел, - рассказывают хозяева квартиры, - так что бывает шумно. Метро не так уж и далеко, магазины вы видели.   
  
\- Действительно, - улыбается Баки, напропалую обольщая женщину за сорок и её дочь, - но вы уверены. В Вашингтоне налоги больше, чем в Нью-Йорке.   
  
\- Ваше предложение нас полностью устраивает, - быстро тараторит девушка, - давайте только организуем перевозку груза и заполним документы.   
  
\- Как скажете, - коротко кивает Стив.   
  
К вечеру у них на руках договор об обмене с доплатой. Частный дом в Вашингтоне меняется на квартиру в Нью-Йорке плюс доплата в оставшуюся сумму, минус стоимость грузового такси.   
На следующий день они возвращаются в столицу США, упаковывают вещи, скрывают знаки своего пребывания, заметают следы. Стив прощается с немногочисленными друзьями и обещает приезжать по мере возможностей, когда его отводит в сторону один из ветеранов из группы Сэма.   
  
\- Про тебя спрашивали, - немного глухо говорит Берк, - люди в костюмах. Задавали вопросы, вроде того как долго ты здесь, где живешь, с кем и прочее.   
  
\- Как они выглядели?   
  
\- Все на одно лицо. Костюм, галстук, туфли и вежливая улыбка.   
  
\- Ну, хотя бы без черных очков, - улыбается Стив, - спасибо, Берк.   
  
\- Не за что, Кэп.   
  
\- Я же просил, - устало тянет Стив.   
  
С первого его посещения этого центра прозвище Капитан привязалось к нему более чем плотно. Блондин, высокий, мускулистый, с именем Стивен. У него не было ни шанса отговорить других от этой идеи. Особенно, когда они узнали, что в армии он тоже был капитаном.  
  
Подходить к дому немного непривычно. Нет того ощущения безопасности, что дарила магия Гарри, что приносило знание о камерах Баки. Дом теперь внешне абсолютно нормальный, внутри практически пустой, вчера уехало грузовое такси вместе с Гарри, завтра приедут женщины вместе со своими вещами.   
  
\- Непривычно, - сосредоточенно осматривая окрестности из-за занавески, бурчит Баки.   
  
\- Раздражает, - соглашается Стив.   
  
\- Почему мы отпустили её одну? - закрывая окно и садясь под подоконник, спрашивает Барнс.   
  
\- Потому что кто-то должен отвезти вещи и расставить их по местам? Или потому что кто-то спрашивал обо мне в центре и в Вашингтоне не безопасно?  
  
\- В Нью-Йорке тоже. И она одна.   
  
\- Она ведьма.   
  
\- Её можно вырубить одним ударом по голове.   
  
\- Для этого к ней придется подойти.   
  
\- Пойду, проверю второй этаж, - не желает продолжать спор Баки, ощущая, как и он, незримую поддержку по связи от их волшебницы.


	11. Пропущенное. Мороженое с коньяком

Мороженое с коньяком Гарри употребляла только по особым случаям. Приятный нежный вкус с легкой горчинкой, небольшая вазочка на три шарика, ложечка. Подобное мороженое продавалось у Фортескью только по заказу и в перечне не указывалось. Гарри любила цеплять на край бокала кусочек апельсина, сидеть и наслаждаться.   
У неё была очень низкая толерантность к алкоголю, и если с вином и шампанским научиться обращаться не составило труда, а скотч никогда не наливался больше чем два бокала, то прочее для неё было опасно. А вот такое лакомство позволяло и не напиться, и попробовать дорогой напиток.   
В этом мире кафе "У Фортескью" не было, мороженое с коньяком не подавали в обычных кафе-мороженых, а те, в которых она его находила, брали неоправданно дорого за не очень хороший десерт. Так что в определенный момент она просто занесла мороженное с коньяком в список "цена за встречу с соулмейтами".   
В этом списке было не так уж и много чего-то действительно важного, на самом деле. Верно?  
  
Друзья.   
Больница Святого Мунго.  
Хогвартс.   
Ужастики Умников Уизли.   
Нора.   
Готовка тетушки Молли.   
Вечерние чаепития с Андромедой.   
Тедди.   
Семейство Уизли.   
  
Когда она поняла, что вот-вот отправится в неизвестность, держа в руках только тоненькую нить связи, что постоянно прерывается, то несколько дней провела у себя дома, оставив доступ только Гермионе и Рону.   
У неё был выбор. Остаться или оставить. Просто. Да или нет?   
Соулмейты из иных миров были редкостью, на них не распространялись стандартные законы о связи. Гарри вполне могла закрыть маркировку бинтами и найти кого-то другого, из тех, чьи руки чисты, приобрести другие якоря, волшебники уже давно разработали ритуалы создания ложных связей.   
Вот только она отказалась и нырнула с головой в неприятности.  
  
Она вспомнила об этом внезапно, абсолютно случайно, когда зашла в небольшую джелатерию. Баки потерялся где-то в Риме, она его последний раз видела около кошачьего квартала, Стив сидел в музее, перерисовывая картины, а Гарри стояла в очереди и рассматривала выбор джелато.   
Джелато с коньяком и кусочками апельсинов, три евро за вазочку.   
  
\- Вы будете заказывать? - с легкой улыбкой спрашивает продавец.   
  
За ней нет очереди, это заведение спряталось среди улочек итальянской столицы подобно локону в прическе у девушки, за несколькими столиками сидят только пара студентов и женщина с ноутбуком. Улица с оживленным, но всё же не быстрым движением, шум голосов.   
  
\- Да, с коньяком и апельсином, - Гарри улыбается губами, выныривая из омута памяти, - пожалуйста.   
  
\- Оно особенное для вас? - вежливо спрашивает продавец.   
  
Её итальянский хорош. Она выучила его по настоянию Невила. Тот всё беспокоился, что у неё может быть затяжная депрессия и пытался отвлечь её от цели хотя бы на несколько недель. Показать ей жизнь за пределами.   
  
\- Да. Мой крестный обожал мороженое с коньяком. Говорил, что нет ничего более прекрасного, нежели это. Простая ваниль и нотка пьянящего алкоголя, подобны самой прекрасной из девушек.   
  
\- Он был знатоком женщин? - подавая вазочку, улыбается продавец.   
  
\- Он был тем самым благородным английским рыцарем, к ногам которого падали все женщины, но сам он отдал сердце единственно достойной, - Гарри прикрывает глаза, отходя от стойки.   
  
У неё прекрасный вид на зеленую изгородь, мощеную улицу, старые дома и голубое небо. У неё связь с двумя прекраснейшими людьми этого мира, она счастлива... Возможно?   
  
Молоко, коньяк и апельсин.   
  
Гарри смотрит во внезапно опустевшую вазочку, когда краем глаза находит рыжеволосую девушку. Она похожа на простую туристку, но есть в ней что-то от Джинни, в её поведении, манерах, ощущениях, что Гарри едва заметно смаргивает морок. Взгляд опускается на пустую вазочку с разводами на стенках, недолгий миг размышлений и она вновь рассматривает стойку с джелато.   
  
\- Вы знаете, - Гарри подходит к продавцу, улыбаясь легко, - возможно, мне стоит найти еще одно особенное мороженное? Вы можете сделать для меня простое джелато, посыпать его кусочками яблок, горького шоколада и полить сверху чем-нибудь, на ваше усмотрение.   
  
\- Специфическое сочетание, - наклоняет голову парень, - как вы относитесь к стреге?   
  
\- Колдовской напиток? - Гарри игриво вскидывает бровь и соглашается, - надеюсь, это был комплимент.   
  
Это джелато немного горчит, освежает и опьяняет. Яблоки - зеленые и кислые - хрустят на зубах, шоколадная крошка тает чуть позже, чем основная масса мороженого, стрега пахнет травами с четкими нотами мяты и корицы, у неё сладкий вкус с легкой горечью.   
  
Когда к джелатерее подходит Баки, Гарри там уже нет. Она ушла, оставив щедрые чаевые и небольшой плетеный амулет на счастье.   
  
Позже она зайдет в небольшой алкогольный магазинчик и купит несколько бутылок колдовского ликера, не ограничиваясь одним типом.


	12. Мстители!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Это, - закашлялся Баки, - что?  
> \- Пунш, - категорично ответила Гарри.   
> \- Еретик, - припечатал Стив.

Жизнь в Нью-Йорке отличается от того, что у них было раньше и не только потому, что они вот уже месяц сидят в одном городе, а потому что у них впервые было занятие помимо путешествий и охоты на Гидру. У Стива и Баки теперь есть учеба, они начинают жить за пределами их триады и Гарри тоже следовало бы найти что-то подобное. Вот только что?   
Лечить людей? Это было её выбором из-за связи, да и здесь ей нужно получить образование, заплатить взносы, найти работу - не то, на что ей хотелось бы тратить время. Спасать людей? Работа в службе спасения явно будет беспокоить ребят, даже если она просто найдет себе подработку в телефонной службе. В любом случае, большинство возможностей отпадало из-за зацикленности этого мира на электронике.   
Так что она просто гуляла по улицам Нью-Йорка, нацепив на запястья браслеты, когда случайно наткнулась на флэшмоб местной группы уличных танцоров. Это неожиданно зацепило.   
Именно так она находит себе занятие.   
  
Баки просто поднимает бровь, просматривая видеоролики, и корректирует её режим тренировок. Стив посещает несколько занятий, с разрешения команды зарисовывает несколько набросков, которые потом преобразуются в картины для выпускной выставки в одной из не особенно популярных галерей, после которой часть работ отвозит Сэму в Вашингтон для благотворительного аукциона.   
  
  
Это июль две тысячи одиннадцатого, тридцать первое число. Они ужинают при свечах в итальянском ресторане, не самом дорогом или примечательном, но в том, что нравиться всем троим, когда к ним за столик присоединяется молодой мужчина в очках.   
  
\- Привет, я Тони Старк. И я не сталкер. Вы не подумайте, но просто наткнулся на ваши файлы в новом ЩИТ. Они уже приходили к вам? Надеюсь, нет. Потому что у меня есть предложение для вас. Я видел, где вы живете и это совсем не то место, где должны жить такие ребята как вы. И я всё еще не сталкер.   
  
\- Простите, - мягко удерживая руку Баки под столом, прерывает Гарри, - но что вам нужно.   
  
\- О, я Тони Старк - Железный Человек.   
  
\- Мы знаем, - выпрямляя столовые приборы, говорит Стив.   
  
\- Изначально это была идея Фьюри, вы знаете, - мужчина бесцеремонно придвигает к себе корзинку с хлебными палочками, - собрать группу необычных людей и бла-бла-бла, для того что бы спасать мир и прочее. Но вы так эффектно уничтожили ЩИТ, что проект заглох сам собой. И тут я подумал, а почему нет? И решил найти тех, кто был среди кандидатов.   
  
\- И мы там были? - вежливо улыбаясь, спросила Гарри, сильнее сжимая руку Баки.   
  
\- Не вы, они на тот момент не знали кто вы, но у меня есть Джарвис, и он может найти любого, хотя меня очень интересует, как вы не отображаетесь на камерах, хотя явно присутствуете в обозначенном месте, или перемещение между континентами. Я просто в восторге.   
  
\- И как назывался этот проект? - переглянувшись с Гарри, обрывает Стив.  
  
\- "Мстители", - говорит рыжая девушка из-за спины Тони Старка, - Пеппер Потс, его секретарь. Здесь освободилась кабинка, может быть пройдете туда? Ваш заказ перенесут.   
  
\- Заказ? Вы уже сделали заказ? Пеп, что мы заказали? Я хочу то же что и они!  
  
\- Тони.   
  
\- Хорошо, - прикрывает глаза Стив, - Баки, отбой. Гарри, - вставая и подавая руку в старомодном жесте, пригласил Стив.   
  
\- Разумеется, - она оправила платье, отпустив чужое предплечье, - ведите, - обращаясь к Пеппер.   
  
В кабинке напряженность остается прежней, Баки всё еще цепляется за скрытое оружие, Стив напряженно улыбается, просчитывая ходы, Тони что-то тараторит, а Гарри псевдо спокойно режет свою лазанью.   
Всё становится едва ли лучше, когда в помещение входят два шпиона из ЩИТ, и один неизвестный мужчина.   
  
\- Господа, позвольте вам представить, Наташа Романофф и Клинт Бартон, бывшие агенты ЩИТ, а также Брюс Беннер.   
  
Обстановка накаляется чуть сильней, потому что Джеймс узнает перебежчицу, пришедшие чувствуют агрессию, и направленное под столом дуло пистолета дело не улучшает.  
  
\- Хорошо, - берет ситуацию в свои руки Гарри, - давайте успокоимся. Не могли бы вы, более подробно, рассказать, зачем этот фарс, прежде чем мы разгромим наше любимое кафе?  
  
\- Дело в том, что вы очень хорошо прячетесь, и, я правда хочу узнать, что за защита стояла на вашем доме в Вашингтоне.  
  
\- Тони, - плюхается на стоящий рядом стул Клинт, прерывая и беря на себя разговор, - вы слышали про инцидент в Нью-Мехико?  
  
\- Изгнание Тора за вылазку в Йотунхейм?  
  
\- Именно, - кивает Бартон, обменявшись взглядами с рыжей и Старком, - вы тогда опубликовали весьма интересную информацию...  
  
\- Вы её публикуете вот уже пару лет на викиликс и мне очень интересно узнать, почему именно тогда вы слили всё в прессу и прекратили свою вендетту...  
  
\- Тони, - спокойно прерывает Бартон, - именно тогда Фьюри посчитал вас перспективными участниками инициативы "Мстители".   
  
\- В вашу защиту вы прятались просто великолепно, Джарвису понадобился год для того чтобы сузить ваш поиск до двух парней и девушки и установить приблизительные черты лица, только в прошлом месяце мы вас нашли. До этого, когда вы жили в Вашингтоне, это были ребята из ЦРУ, которых заинтересовали странные показания в вашем районе, а не ЩИТ…  
  
\- Суть в том, что есть один очень мощный предмет, - прерывает Романофф, - для хранения которого необходимы ресурсы. У Фьюри их нет, а у Старка - есть, но не хватает квалифицированных специалистов, способных сделать такую защиту, чтобы через неё никто не прошел.   
  
\- Что за предмет? - серьезно спрашивает Стив.  
  
\- Тессаракт, - впервые говорит Брюс Беннер, подходя к столу и извлекая на стол папку с данными, - в нем сокрыта энергия, способная уничтожить планету.   
  
\- Секретное оружие Гидры, - едва только глянув на первую страницу, отрезал Стив и передал папку Гарри.   
  
\- Я слышала о нем, - рассматривая снимок, кивнула девушка, - один из шести камней бесконечности. Что вам нужно? Уничтожить его? - смотря снизу вверх на рыжую шпионку, ухмыльнулась Гарри.   
  
\- Нет, - среагировал Барнс, - скорее подчинить, разобрать на запчасти и изучить.   
  
\- Как бы нам этого не хотелось, но нет. Его надо просто сохранить, - спокойно говорит Тони, - а вы, ребята, мастера в том, чтобы скрыть что-то.   
  
Гарри закрывает папку с легким сумбуром в мыслях, Баки смотрит на неё с принятием, а Стив с поддержкой.   
  
\- Мне надо будет на него взглянуть, проверить, что это не подделка. После этого сможем договориться об установке защиты.   
  
\- Отлично, - хлопнул в ладоши Тони, - ваши комнаты на втором частном этаже, я там всё обставил и устроил.   
  
\- Простите, - прерывает его Баки, - комнаты?   
  
\- А, я не сказал? Ну, в целом, это ведь гораздо безопаснее для всех жить в Башне. Это будет здорово. Совместные ночевки, друзья по интересам и всё такое.   
  
\- Хорошо, - выдыхает Стив, - ладно, - поднимает руки.   
  
\- Мы согласны, - препарируя взглядом Роджерса, отвечает Баки, пряча пистолет и откидываясь на спинку стула.   
  
\- Не хотите присоединиться? - Спрашивает Гарри, - у меня сегодня день рождения и мы отмечали.   
  
Все отказываются, по разным предлогам, покидают помещение и только после Гарри укладывает голову на сложенные руки, пронзая взглядом стоящий рядом стакан.   
  
\- Полагаю, это тот самый момент, когда мы можем открыть бутылку настоящего шотландского скотча, - говорит Стив, массируя голову девушки.   
  
Вечер безвозвратно испорчен, его не спасает даже фирменная паста, заказанная Пеппер Поттс в качестве извинений. 

* * *

  
  
Их нахождение среди Мстителей в первые дни можно описать как: "вы нас привели, вот вы и найдите нам занятие, только мы будем саботировать всё, что вы нам дадите" и усугубляется тем, что настоящих имен они не говорят, но все понимают, что документы - липовые. Это по-детски, и понимающе на них смотрит только Брюс, который прячется на своих уровнях или отводит взгляд в сторону.   
  
\- Интересно, когда упадет второй ботинок, - однажды ночью шепчет Баки в женскую лопатку.   
  
\- Когда придет директор ЩИТ, - ответ едва ли слышен для возможной прослушки, которую не обнаружили, но сжигать всю технику в комнате у них нет намерения, ни в ближайшие дни.   
  
\- Фьюри? - также тихо выдыхает Стив в женскую шею.  
  
Сегодня у них ночь ленивого, мирного и приторно-сладкого секса. Все движения словно нехотя, больше внимания уделяется эмоциям, которые вызывают те или иные прикосновения, нежели самому процессу.   
  
  
Если бы Стива спросили, как он ощущает их связь, то он бы описал это как цветомузыку.   
  
Некоторое время назад они попали на "Прометея" Скрябина. Это вышло абсолютно случайно, они просто проходили мимо филармонии в Лондоне и увидели объявление об исполнении этого произведения со световой партитурой. Забрали последние места, на самой дальней галерке и на полчаса отрешились от мира. Фортепиано, хор, оркестр, орган и свет - они вышли оттуда абсолютно ошалевшие, несколько минут просто стояли, обнявшись, в тени здания.   
  
Их связь выглядит для него также. Абсолютно поразительная, изменчивая, не постоянная и, в тоже время, нерушимая. Он, иногда, по ночам, когда настроение состоит из меланхолии и грусти, закрывает глаза, погружаясь в ощущение причастности, словно в темный омут. Ему это никогда не надоедает. Это всегда немного иначе, чем прежде, меняясь, зачастую, у него на глазах.  
То она полна умиротворяющих оттенков, с белыми вкраплениями и мягкими взрывами более насыщенных тонов синего цвета. То она радостно-желтая, пронзительная, искрящая, освещающая, но не сжигающая. То она рождает ярко-красные и сочно-оранжевые тона, переплетая их в причудливые сочетания. То становится темным, напоминающим предгрозовые облака, среди которых прячутся искристые вспышки разрядов. Наблюдение за этим завораживает.   
  
Самое близкое, что он когда-либо находил к своему пониманию связи, были интерактивные инсталляции. Темнота раскрашивается в разные картины просто от его мыслей, ощущений, действий.   
  
Стив мягко и нежно прижимается своими губами к женским устам, и все его восприятие окрашивается в розовую камею. Его рука оглаживает мужскую, и мир становится цвета биттерсвита. Холодный металл скользит по его загривку и под глазами вспыхивает лаймовый пунш.   
Цвета меняются быстро, преображаясь, перетекая из одного в другой, вспыхивая словно фейерверки, раскрываясь подобно цветкам, и он дополняет картину оттенками насыщенно страстных цветов. Чем ярче и всепоглощающе оттенки, тем быстрее чужое дыхание, перестук сердец, шум крови в собственных ушах. Пряный оранжевый, темно-зеленый и индиго, кульминация, взрыв переворачивает его мир, на смену приходит мед, трава и ангельский голубой.   
  
Он открывает глаза, чтобы найти зелень листьев среди солнечных лучей напротив, чтобы ощутить приятную истому во всем теле, чтобы окунуться в тепло чужих тел.   
Ему не хочется говорить и разбивать прекрасную тишину, но чужой шепот, мягкий, женский, подобный шелесту ветра в листьях парковых деревьев, лишь дополняет картину:  
  
\- Что ты видишь?  
  
\- Цвета. Сотни и сотни разных оттенков, названия которых я не всегда знаю. Привычные цветовые комбинации, наполненные новым смыслом и значением. Музыку в цвете.   
  
Сильнее сжимая руки, притягивая партнеров к себе, Стив говорит, формируя мысли-образы в слова и давая обозначения своим ощущениям, немного лихорадочно, проглатывая некоторые звуки и окончания.   
  
\- Художник, - усмехается Баки, отводя налипшие пряди от потного лба блондина.   
  
Связь расцветает кремовым, светло-желтым, персиковым, перламутровым, бледно-бирюзовым и завершается серебряным.   
  
Главное очарование их связи для него, помимо очевидного, состоит еще и в таинственной непостижимой глубине, которая всегда есть где-то там.   
Если сосредоточится на перламутре чужой нежности, рассмотреть её в метафорической близи, то можно найти фосфорическое свечение индиго вместо обязательного красного, морской аквамарин вместо необходимого желтого, искры красно-фиолетового, песчинки иссиня-черного. И чем внимательней рассматривать один цвет, тем больше абсолютно невозможных цветов и комбинаций.   
Разве это не та тайна, что должна оставаться не раскрытой?  
  
  
Однако, второй ботинок падает раньше, чем появляется третья заинтересованная сторона.   
Это их третий день в Башне, когда, едва ли обращая внимание на утреннюю болтовню Старка, Гарри скользит взглядом по всем присутствующим, в надежде найти то, что раздражает её вот уже несколько часов.   
Она мягко оглаживает ребристую поверхность браслетов, скользя по ней подушечками пальцев не решаясь их снимать. Без магии она практически беспомощна. Баки обучал ее, как стрелять из пистолета - это получалось сносно. Молодежь из танцевальной банды начала учить паркуру, - это получалось так себе. Она слабое звено, и прекрасно это понимает.   
Вот только что-то царапает самый край сознания, сдерживает, сковывает, как потерявшая упругость кожа, которая вроде бы и по размеру, но нет.   
Она бы могла решить, что дело в поглотителях, однако это не так. Последний раз она снимала их в двадцатых числах июля, когда у них была обязательный пикник на природе, в Нью-Мехико. Её воспоминания о той естественной красоте до сих пор будоражат ум. Даже с таким обилием техники вокруг, к которой не то, что подходить, смотреть на неё боязно, время у неё еще есть. Дело в чем-то другом.   
Стив с утра на пробежке, Баки где-то тоже пропадает, а у неё чешутся руки, браслеты натирают запястья, кулон тяжелеет.   
  
\- Джарвис, - подняв голову к ближайшей камере, - какие у тебя есть встроенные датчики?  
  
\- Температура, влажность, дым, утечка газа, движение, присутствие и свет.   
  
\- Ультрафиолет камеры видят? - Гарри вцепилась руками в столешницу, удерживая себя от того, чтобы натирать браслеты.   
  
\- Да, - сухо ответил Джарвис, - с какой целью вы интересуетесь?  
  
\- Можешь осмотреть помещения в двух типах, обычный и ультрафиолет, и сопоставить информацию? Если есть нетипичное излучение, сообщить?   
  
Напряжение начало нарастать, голова гудела так, словно она снова попала под технику Древней с одним из её трюков.   
Яркий свет раздражал, громкий звук чужой ходьбы нарастал и становился всё четче.   
  
\- Несколько секунд.   
  
Свет от окна раздражал всё больше, голова болела всё сильнее, кто-то положил руку ей на плечо, магия, буквально, хотела уничтожить источник чужой энергии, звуки выбивали сознание, цвета раздражали даже сквозь закрытые веки, ощущение связи с каждой минутой становилось всё меньше, мир вертелся, шатался и кружился, мысли были похожи на перепуганных тараканов.   
Она отключилась. 

* * *

  
  
Стив на пробежке в центральном парке, когда связь внезапно окрашивается в болезненные фиолетовые тона и тревожные красные, оттенки быстро приобретают насыщенность, а потом исчезают.   
  
\- Гарри, - Стив хрипит, сжимает левое предплечье и непроизвольно опускается на правое колено.   
  
Кроваво-красная ярость, резонирует с чем-то внутри, заполняет пустоту и только остатки здравого смысла, а может надежды, убеждают его не бежать, а доехать на метро.   
В вагоне поезда, вместо того чтобы накручивать себя, он рассматривает буквы, проговаривает имя, успокаивая себя тем, что они всё еще четкие и читабельные, пусть и потеряли свои переливы, замерев в одном оттенке.   
Когда до его станции остается меньше пяти остановок, накатывает вторая волна. Это цвет запекшейся крови, боевая ярость сродни той, что овладела ими на злополучной базе в Канаде, когда Гарри несколько минут была без сознания. А потом ощущения пропадают.   
Если бы он стоял, то упал бы от оглушительной тишины и безмолвия. Словно кто-то разом выключил свет, и он единственный кто раскрашивает их полотно в тревожно-светлые тона.   
Он бежит, мчится до самой башни, перепрыгивая автомобили, нарушая сотню и одно правил дорожного движения. Врывается в помещение, не позволяя панике и отчаянию завладеть собой, сосредоточившись на том, что надписи всё еще цветные, что их еще можно прочитать. Стив не слышит ничьих слов за шумом крови в голове, сносит преграды, словно бумажные ширмы, бежит по лестнице, перепрыгивая через половину пролета разом, не осознавая, куда он стремится, ему просто надо двигаться.  
  
Отточенная годами интуиция выводит его из-под удара металлической рукой.   
  
Его противник выглядит как Баки, вышедший из тира, но это не он. Там нет ни ментального контроля, потому что в этом случае связь бы осталась, заглушенная, перевернутая, испоганенная, но осталась бы. А здесь их просто - нет. Словно и не было никогда. И это вымораживает.  
Щит сам возник в его руке где-то между потерей ощущения Баки и появлением на общем этаже в Башне, потому что двери он сносил, прикрываясь им.   
Там где ярость Баки - вопреки всем слухам - горячая, искрящееся безумие боя, больше подходящее для берсерка, чем для обычного человека, Стив остается холодным аналитическим умом с фотографической памятью. Так было всегда, даже в прошлом, когда он знал как, но не мог выполнить.   
  
Противник ведет себя как Баки, использует его приемы, но словно бездушно копирует, без понимания действий.   
  
Ему нужно несколько минут боя, в который входит вытирание стен, удары о потолок, бросание на уцелевшую мебель и прочее, для того чтобы нокаутировать противника и пронаблюдать как у того затягиваются раны с феноменальной скоростью.   
  
\- Черт, - выдыхает Стив, вытаскивая пояс и связывая руки псевдо-Баки за спиной.   
  
Судя по тому, что мычащая невдалеке Гарри, определенно живая, но связанная ремнями из формы Баки, не может из них выбраться - это должно его удержать.   
  
\- Кто ты такой? - удерживая голову за волосы, вкладывая всю свою ярость, спрашивает Стив, как только видит, что пришелец пришел в себя. - Где Гарри и Баки? Что происходит? Отвечай! - последнее слово больше похоже на рык, чем на человеческую речь.   
  
Впрочем, выслушивать ответ ему мешает град пуль, ударивший в то место, где он раньше находился.   
  
\- Романофф? - окликает Стив.   
  
\- Если бы у нас были еще разведчики, то ты бы узнал сам, - говорит тварь её голосом. 

* * *

  
  
Клинт не знает куда смотреть: на новенькую, которая сложилась в небольшой клубок и едва слышно скулит от боли, растирая кожу, или на внешний мир, в который никак не пробиться, где её партнер сражается против его копии, побеждает и связывает обоих пришельцев ремнями, не замечая подкрадывающийся сзади тени. Он падает на колени, когда странный фиолетовый пришелец поглощает его, пытается бороться, но проигрывает и оказывается рядом.   
Первое что он видит - это девушка, явно не наслаждающаяся местным колоритом.   
  
\- Твою мать, - вскакивая на ноги и подбегая к девушке, говорит парень, - Гарри.   
  
Во внешнем мире, внезапно, вполне человеческая рука становится металлическим протезом с красной звездой.   
  
\- Зимний Солдат, - отшатывается Клинт от оригинала, во все глаза смотря на то, как упомянутый кошмар спецслужб нежно укачивает сходящую с ума от боли девушку, расстегивая цепочку на шее.   
  
\- Проблемы? - один взгляд холодных стальных глаз и Клинт поднимает руки в знак капитуляции.   
  
\- Никаких, бро.   
  
\- Гарри, - всё внимание Солдата вновь сосредоточенно на девушке, - ты как?  
  
\- Паршиво.   
  
Она растирает шею, когда во внешнем мире в помещение врывается тот самый рыжеватый, зеленоглазый блондин, со щитом Капитана Америки наперевес.   
  
\- Капитан Америка? - потрясенно выдыхает Клинт, во все глаза, рассматривая бой.  
  
\- Он самый, - кряхтя, поднимается Гарри, опираясь на руку Солдата, - проблемы?  
  
\- Нет, нет, просто, черт. Фьюри думал о том, что Джеймс Бьюкенен может быть Зимним Солдатом, это была жизнеспособная версия, с единственным промахом в виде человеческой руки, но в то что Стив Грант на самом деле Капитан Америка не верил никто.   
  
\- А про меня что говорили?  
  
В этот момент в их пространство попадают сразу двое: Тони Старк, уже в броне, и Наташа Романофф, в тренажерном костюме.  
  
\- Это потрясающе, - выдыхает Старк, - абсолютно невероятно.   
  
Брюс Беннер в облике Халка появляется через несколько секунд, рыча и выкрикивая что-то нечленораздельное.   
  
Какофония звуков и криков, сопровождаемая хаотичными перемещениями и попытками всех убедить других в чем-то не обрывается, когда еще больше "стремных фиолетовых инопланетян" или просто "тварей" предпринимает попытку прорваться через них к порталу, около которого Гарри уже что-то творит.   
Через несколько минут портал открывается в обе стороны, Мстители возвращаются в свой мир, "космические фантомы" остаются в своем, разведчики неделикатно уничтожаются.   
  
  
Первое, что делает Стив, прижимает к себе Баки и Гарри, обнимая их, наслаждаясь восстановившейся связью. Впрочем, не то чтобы кто-то из них возражает. Гарри устраивается поудобнее, позволяя Баки застегнуть застежку от кулона до того как её магия обесточит верхние этажи Башни, Барнс изворачивается так, чтобы самому прижиматься к обоим.   
Щит Кэпа валяется на полу рядом с ремнями, Халк разочарованно ворчит, осматриваясь и, не находя врагов, уменьшается в подходящие размеры, являя миру Брюса Беннера.  
  
\- Капитан Америка! - Недоуменно восклицает Тони Старк, смотря сначала на щит, а потом на потерявшего рыжину блондина.   
  
\- Зимний Солдат? - указывая репульсорами на человека с металлическим протезом.  
  
\- Я выиграл у Фила двадцать баксов! Ха! - вскидывает кулак Бартон.   
  
\- Клинт, - отвешивает подзатыльник Наташа, - что с вами?   
  
\- Они соулмейты, - отвечает на вопрос Беннер, - и, хотя это не вполне изучено, доказано, что после разрыва связей люди могут быть не устойчивыми.   
  
\- Триада? - поднимая щит, уточняет Тони.   
  
\- В точку, - отвечает Стив, не отклоняясь от куче-малы, но поднимая голову.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/OKLqYuRgKss - Скрябин. «Прометей» («Поэма огня»). Исполнение со световой партитурой.


	13. ---13---

Однажды в его голове появляется мысль.   
  
Ему хотелось бы так думать, но правда в том, что это не внезапно, без каких-либо предпосылок, а есть с тех пор, как она вытащила его из Гидры.   
  
 _Что, если бы она не пришла?_  
  
Иногда он представляет себе это, сидя или стоя где-нибудь без них. Пустоту мыслей и памяти, боль от криогенной заморозки, электрошока и процедур. То, как он продолжал бы работать на Гидру, оставался бы Активом, пока не пришел в негодность и его бы не устранили. Может быть, однажды, он смог бы сбежать, но это вряд ли.  
  
Баки знает, что раньше у неё была другая жизнь, с другими людьми и обществом. Он может попытаться понять, что она испытывает, придя в этот мир, в конце концов, сам жил в начале прошлого века, но это не будет полным. Она говорит о фениксах, драконах, василисках, волшебниках и прочем как о чем-то обычном.  _"Я однажды боролась с троллем"_ , звучит как:  _"На улице идет дождь"_.   
Он видит её память в омуте, смотрит на этого самого тролля в семь раз выше трех школьников, из которых ни один не знает ни одного нормального заклинания, у них нет ничего кроме глупых палочек и неудобных мантий, на то как эта троица шагает по коридору после - как ни в чем не бывало, словно тролль - это так, мелочь. И задыхается.   
Он видит василиска, гигантская змея, способная убить лишь взглядом. Дементоры, драконы, русалки, воскресшие мертвецы. Гарри каждый раз встает, словно всё это ничего не значит, сверкает зелеными глазами и как будто спрашивает у мира:   
  
\- Ну, давай! Я здесь! Это всё что ты можешь? Я ведьма, и я сильнее!   
  
Он ищет шрамы на её коже, которая абсолютно чиста, но когда он с силой проводит по женскому плечу, когда Стив мягко скользит ладонью по её бедру, трудно не нащупать тоненькие ниточки, абсолютно незаметные глазу.   
  
\- Ты прячешь от нас свои шрамы? - Отступает Стив.  
  
\- Это не самое красивое зрелище, - недовольно стонет Гарри, когда Баки тоже откланяется.  
  
\- Покажи, - Стив наклоняется к её затылку, но лишь обдает кожу дыханием, когда Баки прижимается к ней, для того чтобы поцеловать другого.  
  
Есть шепот, фраза на латыни, и словно исчезает тонкая вуаль чего-то, что они раньше и не осознавали.   
  
\- Это гламур, - отвечает позднее Гарри, сидя около дивана и держа возле себя корзинку с пряжей, щелкая спицами перед грудью, - что-то вроде иллюзии, скрывает приобретенные особенности тела, шрамы, в основном.   
  
\- И давно ты в нем? - Стив листает книгу, периодически скашивая взгляд на ровные ряды петель.   
  
\- С семнадцати лет. Мой шрам, - она указывает обратным концом спиц себе на лоб, - весьма примечателен, пришлось скрывать. Потом уже начала прятать остальные.   
  
\- И никто не заметил?  
  
\- Это стало нормой после войны, да и не принято такие вопросы задавать. Так что если кто и заметил, то просто не придал этому внимание.   
  
\- Ясно, - разговор затухает сам собой.  
  
  
Плетеная корзинка для вязания появилась в их доме как-то сама собой. В Бруклине Стив часто вязал, переняв эти навыки у своей матери. Как оказалось, Гарри тоже умела, научившись делать простые вещи вроде шарфов в Хогвартсе, а прочее у Молли Уизли, о которой говорила с неизменной теплотой.  
  
  
Стив учит её технике аранского вязания, Гарри терпеливо объясняет, как сварить зелье из простых ингредиентов, как приготовить антидот, как правильно вложить безоар в глотку человека, чтобы тот не задохнулся. А Баки составляет режим тренировок.   
  
\- Ты слабее даже обычного гражданского без магии. Я за тебя волнуюсь.  
  
\- Хорошо, - просто кивает она.   
  
Ей двадцать пять с хвостиком, она уже не встанет наравне с ними, но дождаться их прибытия, сбежать из плена, скрыться от преследования - это то, чему они могут научить.   
  
Когда его шаг внезапно сбивается от звенящей пустоты вместо привычного перелива симфонического оркестра, который перед этим выводил тревожно-болезненные мотивы - это убивает.   
Она свернулась вокруг себя, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в столешницу, Джарвис говорит о чем-то с потолка, а Баки видит только Клинта, удерживающего её на месте. Ему нужен один удар, для того чтобы понять, что они не люди, просто подделки со знакомыми лицами.   
Он связывает Клинта с Гарри зачарованным ремнем, который она подарила не так давно, отступает на шаг назад и понимает, что в комнате есть кто-то третий.   
Вечность спустя он перестает слышать военный оркестр, но, кажется, будто струны у скрипки сейчас порвутся от напряжения.

* * *

  
  
Они не двигаются.   
Стив сидит, опираясь спиной на металлические стеллажи в лаборатории, Гарри утыкается холодным носом ему в мочку уха, Баки прикрывает обоих металлической рукой. Двое из них сейчас наслаждаются отходняком, позволяют Стиву держать их в безопасности, защищать, маневрировать до тех пор, пока они касаются друг друга открытой кожей.   
  
Голубые глаза смотрят прямо на Мстителей с легким расчетом возможных реакций.   
  
Наташа видит построение схем возможного боя, то как он рассчитывает примерное отступление, угроза в лице Джарвиса и внутренних систем защиты. Она убирает руки от оружия. Клинт упаковывает лук, Беннер едва ли опасен в своем человеческом виде, остается Старк, гений которого величайшее оружие.  
Стив еле заметно кивает, притягивая двоих к себе чуть ближе, вставая на ноги, почти опрокидывая стеллаж за его спиной. До их комнат они добираются за пять минут.  
Баки всё время хочет быть то ли где-то посередине, то ли защищать Гарри металлической рукой, то ли обнимать Стива как плюшевого мишку. Девушка же просто желает забраться к нему под костюм, разочарованно ворча, когда находит под спортивной курткой футболку, а потом натыкается на майку и такого разочарованного гула он еще от неё не слышал.   
  
В том чтобы иметь связь соулмейтов есть множество, как хороших моментов, так и плохих. Некоторые подводные камни со временем исчезают, с чем-то приходится смиряться, но всё не так уж и плохо. В их отношениях нет места ревности, недоверию, сомнениям в искренности чувств, они читают друг друга как открытую азбуку. Вот только и "личной" жизни тоже мало.   
Им понадобилось несколько месяцев для того чтобы перестать резонировать после полного закрепления отношений. Не раз и не два, когда у кого-то из них были кошмары - другие вспоминали свои самые мощные страхи, если кто-то из них радовался - смеялись все, горе, меланхолия, надежды - они делились этим между собой, даже не осознавая процесса. Там где у одного была ярость, другие сражались рядом. Там где один не спал, другие находили себе занятие.   
Постепенно они к этому привыкли, научились иметь что-то глубоко личное только для себя, но, всё равно, поверхностные первые впечатления они делили поровну, особенно если это пробовал только один из них.   
  
Когда Стив входит в отведенное для них пространство, то успевает только защелкнуть дверь, потому что остатки бастионов падают не только у Гарри, но и у Баки. Против одного из них он мог бы выстоять, но двое?   
  
  
Из комнаты они выходят только на следующее утро и стараются друг друга не выпускать из зоны прямого влияния. То есть Баки не позволяет никому (и ничему) встать между ними, постоянно осматривает открытое пространство, а Стив мягко улыбается, направляет и извиняется. Гарри, которая плюнула, с полного одобрения обоих, на технологии в комнате еще вчера вечером, расставила походные экранирующие кристаллы по периметру отведенных им комнат и счастливо сняла браслеты вместе с кулоном. И если где-то на этаже перегорела лампа, сломался телефон или пожарная сигнализация, то это не её проблемы.   
В ту ночь они просто спят. В ванной, потому что Баки кажется, что кто-то обязательно ворвется в комнату, просочится сквозь стены, захватит их тела. Посреди наспех нанесенных кровью рун, потому что Гарри боится снова ощутить вымораживающую пустоту вокруг неё. На Стиве, потому что он не хочет отпускать ни одного из них, слишком это было страшно, оказаться так далеко от них, не суметь прийти на помощь, потому что поверил в безопасность Башни.  
Утро для них начинается в семь, на общей кухне пустынно, кофеварка грязная и пустая, и им нужен один только взгляд на выключенный холодильник, чтобы едва ли недовольно выдохнуть:  
  
\- Гарри, - Стив тянет гласные, Баки закатывает глаза.   
  
\- Почему если где-то отключили электричество, то всегда виновата я? - она пытается казаться невинной.   
  
Они ухмыляются, но ничего не говорят, понимая.


	14. Пропущенное. Ночь (2/5)

Гарри нужно от семи до двенадцати часов сна для нормальной жизнедеятельности, Стиву и Баки хватает четырех.   
  
Очень часто бывает так, что она засыпает первой, потом приходит кто-то из парней, спит несколько часов, а затем приходит второй. В самом хорошем случае, они тихо сменят друг друга, переложат её под одеяло и она продолжит спать, обычно - она просыпается, нащупывает чужое лицо, дергает за волосы, чтобы определить, кто пришел, и они оба несколько минут подстраиваются друг под друга.   
Иногда Баки нужно простое чужое присутствие и нет ничего более показательно доверчивого, чем спать рядом с одним из самых смертоносных людей этого мира. Он садится на постель, облокачивается на спинку, подложив под поясницу подушку, читает книги или смотрит куда-нибудь, а она, сама того не осознавая, устраивается рядом с ним, прижимаясь спиной к его вытянутым ногам. Если его металлическая рука иногда массирует её голову, то ни один об этом не говорит. Если она закидывает на него разные части тела в попытке удержать/стать еще ближе, то он не уходит.   
Длинная коса Гарри, высокая температура тела у парней, одеяло, которое постоянно путается в ногах, Баки ворующий подушки и сбрасывающий их на пол, шум металлической руки, разговоры во сне, кошмары. Всё это не делает сон спокойным. Вот только спать порознь у них не получается.

* * *

  
  
\- Их всегда было трое, - однажды говорит Стив, - ты заметил? Они везде вместе. Даже тогда, когда Рон явно завидует и уходит, он всё равно рядом. Один из тех, кто не надел значок, кто защищает её перед Амбридж, кто прикрывает спину. И Гермиона, та, кто читает нотации, лекции, но она заботится. Мне кажется, они должны были стать триадой.   
  
В этот вечер их разбудили кошмары Гарри. После них она всегда натянуто улыбалась, извинялась и уходила в огороженные районы дома для того чтобы спустить пар. Они бы попросили её остаться, но на каждое их предложение связь звенит от сдерживаемого негатива. Они бы пошли следом, но в прошлый раз от этого стало только хуже.   
  
\- Да. А теперь она здесь одна.   
  
Баки не говорит того, что понимают оба. Одна не как без друзей, знакомых или родных, а одна - как представитель иного вида. Это не заметно для посторонних, в конце концов люди везде одинаковы - они живут, влюбляются, умирают, радуются, плачут, бояться и прочее, но они видят как раздражает её невозможность выйти из дома без ограничителей. Как она ловит непонятные им образы, роняет неясные ассоциации.   
Хотя, надо отдать им всем должное, в этом новом веке они такие же гости.  
  
\- У неё есть мы, - замечает Стив.   
  
\- У неё есть мы, - повторяет Баки, - вот только она такая слабая. Ты понимаешь, о чем я, - защищается он после недоверчивого хмыка со стороны.   
  
Оба помнят, на что способна Гарри без ограничителей, точнее сказать оба знают, на что она  _не_ способна.  
  
\- Да, - соглашается Стив, - но разве это не то, какой она должна быть. Принимающей, слабой там, где сильны мы и сильной там, где мы слабы. Разве не так работает эта связь?   
  
\- Но что если мы опоздаем, не успеем, и она пострадает?   
  
У Баки в голове стул с его стирающим память электричеством. Если закрыть крепления поверх накопителей, не дать их ей снять, как долго она выстоит? Почему она вообще должна быть на его месте?    
 _"Если бы не мы, она бы здесь даже и не появилась"_  - это виднеется в его глазах.  
  
Стив молчит, задумчиво вращая в руках карандаш, смотрит прямо перед собой и тихо говорит:  
  
\- Знаешь, что я думал о нашей связи раньше? Что чего-то не хватает, как в черно-белой картине, которая должна быть цветной. А когда ты упал, это стало еще хуже, потому что тебя не стало. Я не смотрел на свои руки, не хотел видеть твое имя, боялся, что сорву все операции, угоню самолет и полечу искать твой труп. Наверное, стоило, знаешь.   
  
\- Тогда бы мы здесь не сидели.   
  
\- Кто знает?   
  
\- В худшем случае, сидеть было бы негде, - ухмыльнулся Баки, - потому что мир захватила бы Гидра. В лучшем, мы были бы мертвы. Но это пустые домыслы. Потому что я не видел картины, я слышал мелодию. Каждый миг с нашего с тобой пятнадцатилетия слышал военные марши и уже тогда знал, что армии от тебя не отказаться. А теперь представь мой страх, когда вместо привычного строевого, лежа вечером в казарме после очередного боя, я услышал духовой оркестр. Как ты думаешь, каково мне было?   
  
\- Об этом я не подумал, - смутился Стив.   
  
\- О да, зато все мои кураторы были приятно удивлены моим чувством ритма.  
  
Баки смеется, когда Гарри входит в комнату, прикрывая за собой дверь.   
  
\- Ладно, - говорит она, - это мой промах. Я готова над ним работать, но, Стив, Морганой заклинаю, не проси меня сходить к психологу.


	15. В дымке

Гарри физически плохо.   
  
Да, связь между двумя волшебниками в девяносто процентов случаев - это простая рекомендация. Их еще в Хогвартсе учили, что соулмейт - не приговор.   
  
 _"Только вы решаете, чем станет ваша связь: дружбой, способной прославится в веках, семьей, разрушить которую сможет лишь смерть, или же вернейшими врагами, подобно героям многочисленных легенд"_  
  
Их учили, что не найти имя на запястье - не страшно. Может быть, назначенный еще не перешагнул порог пятнадцатилетия, может быть он болен, может быть он не готов принять кого-либо рядом. Были сотни причин для пустых запястий.  
У них на пятом курсе метки были у пятой части студентов. В девяносто седьмом году, как потом подсчитали в Отделе Тайн, было зарегистрировано минимальное число связей. В девяносто восьмом - максимум за последние три столетия на территории не только Англии, но и всей Европы.   
Их учили, что имена появляются с пятнадцати до двадцати в любой момент, потому что если на той стороне нити тот, кто не желает, то связь возникнет в тот миг, когда оба будут к этому готовы. Хотя чаще всего это был либо день рождения младшего из связки, мало кто из пятнадцатилеток не ждал своего дня рождения с трепетным предвкушением имени соулмейта. После войны и всех погибших в ней, многие держались за это. Те, кто не находил метки на своем запястье, ходили на выходные в Хогсмид, помогали младшекурсникам пережить стресс и потери, в расчете на то что один из них станет соратником в будущем. Это ожидание сплачивало нацию несколько лет.   
Их учили, что мир заботится о своих детях. Он желает им только добра. И потому, в большинстве случаев, соулмейт возникает у близких друзей, влюбленных, искренних врагов. Редко когда связанные не были знакомы до появления меток и, некоторое время, Гарри думала, что её соратником может оказаться Малфой, но тот получил метку «Astoria Greengrass» на свое шестнадцатилетие.  
Их учили, что размытая метка - это приговор. Чтобы вы не выбрали для себя, в каких бы отношениях не состояли, но в тот миг, когда метка меняет цвет, когда кожа касается кожи, когда происходит обмен фраз, это всё. Пути назад нет. Поезд сходит с рельс. Машина летит в кювет. Смерть одного - смерть второго. Это истина, по которой Дамблдор не смог убить Гриндевальда. То, почему Лили не могла выжить после смерти Джеймса.   
  
Когда Гарри выбрасывает в иной мир, связь - запах пороха, дыма, крови, яблок, молока, укутывающий её теплым одеялом, - истончается до невозможности. Она едва ли не воет, проклиная себя за неосторожную слепоту. Ей хочется снять браслеты, но рядом Бартон с электронными слуховыми аппаратами и последние остатки самоконтроля против случайных жертв. Когда Баки приходит, становится и легче и сложней. Там где раньше была невозможная пустота, теперь есть что-то, но магия стремится уничтожить угрозу, вспенивается под кожей, жаждет сорвать преграду и явить себя.   
Снять браслеты - всё равно, что вынуть чеку.   
Объятия Баки - безопасность, защита, спокойствие, безопасность, - не дают распасться на кусочки, когда он расстегивает кулон. Это не открытая плотина, но один шлюз из пары сотен. Напряжение не спадает в достаточной степени для того чтобы перестало болеть, рваться изнутри наружу, однако этого достаточно для возвращения контроля.   
  
Она знает магию порталов и открыть прикрытую дверь для неё проще простого, особенно если на той стороне есть тот, кто протянет руку через пропасть ложных вариантов. 

* * *

  
  
Чем ниже этаж Башни, тем больше там людей. Первые три этажа отведены под общественные места вроде неплохого кафе, ресторана, фитнес-центра, капсульного отеля и прочего, что может понадобиться сотрудникам верхних этажей. Следующие семьдесят этажей - это бизнес-центр, там снимают помещения разного рода организации. Затем десять этажей лабораторий и на самых верхних этажах - пентхаус Мстителей. Конференц-залов в башне десять, три на пятом этаже, используемые арендаторами Башни, не имеющих отношение к Старк Индастриез, два на двадцатом, для дочерних компаний, еще три на шестидесятом, для самой компании и два на семидесятом, исключительно для Мстителей.   
  
Башня рассчитана на одну супергеройскую организацию, в которую, теоретически, обязаны входить один человек - гений (по совместительству главный спонсор), два шпиона (бывшие сотрудники ЩИТ), один асгардский бог (отсутствующий) и один ученый физик-ядерщик (а также генетик и врач-самоучка). Группа из трех личностей, с улучшенным геном и, судя по явной не любви к Гидре, сбежавшие эксперименты, начавшие личную Вендетту - не должна была даже рассматриваться. Вот только это решение было экстренно пересмотрено после инцидента в Башне, про которое сначала растрепался Клинт в общем чате ЩИТ, из которого его никак не удосуживались удалить.  
  
( **Клинт Бартон**  загружает видео... "Стивен Грант против Джеймса Бьюкенена"  
 **Клинт Бартон:**  Коулсон, переводи двадцатку на счет. Стивен Грант = Капитан Америка, СГР. И да, Зимний Солдат реально существует).  
  
И лишь потом про него доложила Наташа, притащив помимо необходимых доказательств еще и записку от Старка, которое содержала всего несколько слов: "они будут в моей команде".  
  
Так что когда агент Фил Коулсон пришел на следующий день после инцидента с порталом, то улыбался, мягко щурился, излучал плюшевую ауру детской мягкой игрушки, и имел четкий приказ нивелировать любые негативные впечатления о новом ЩИТ. Сделать всё возможное для того чтобы эти "начавшие личную Вендетту Гидре" суперсолдаты оказались в составе Инициативы.   
  
В конференц-зале сидело три человека, прямо как в многочисленных анекдотах: брюнет, блондин и рыжая. Перед Капитаном Америка блокнот, в который он зарисовывает вид из окна, Зимний Солдат развлекается тем, что заплетает девушке волосы, а она читает "Франкенштейна". Есть неловкая заминка, когда никто не знает как к кому обращаться, но её разрешает Бартон, поочередно указывая:  
  
\- Гарриет Лили Поттер. А это Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс и Стивен Грант Роджерс.   
  
Рыжая закрывает книгу, заворачивая уголок левой страницы.  
Брюнет пожимает плечами, разворачивая стул к столу и усаживаясь менее фривольно.   
Блондин откладывает блокнот, кивая.   
  
\- Это Фил Коулсон, связной между Инициативой и новым ЩИТ.   
  
Агент садится на стул и запирает глубоко внутри себя того ребенка, что коллекционирует карточки со знаменитым Капитаном Америка. Ведь если он сегодня справится, то сможет увидеться с ним еще раз, да и совестно как-то за то, что не смогли сами понять в нужный момент что внутри их организации работает "паразит".  
Беседа протекает односторонне. Коулсон говорит-говорит-говорит, ему кажется, что его слова едва ли регистрируют, а потом что-то неуловимо меняется.   
Роджерс вдруг передвигает стул поближе к Гарри, обнимает её, сжимает ладони под столом и кивает Барнсу, который начинает задавать вопросы, слушать и явно пытается свести беседу к окончанию. Фил хватается за возможность, придвигает документы и делает вид, что не замечает как бывший сержант подделывает подписи с полного согласия других участников. Причина подобного - девушка практически на коленях Капитана Америки, вжимающаяся в его тело.   
  
\- С ней всё в порядке?   
  
\- Будет, - кивает головой Барнс, чуть улыбаясь краешком губ, неявно обещая Коулсону медленную смерть, если попытается добраться до женщины.  
  
\- Хорошо, - не поддается на провокацию Фил, собирая подписанные документы, - было приятно с вами пообщаться.   
  
\- Взаимно, - кивает Капитан Роджерс, - я слышал про вашу коллекцию. Могу подписать в следующую встречу.   
  
\- Оу...  
  
Что вы делаете, если про ваше увлечение узнает объект? Принимаете независимый вид и уходите. Что если это - Капитан Америка? Моральный компас трех поколений американцев, лицо нации? Вы делаете очень спокойное лицо и соглашаетесь, стараясь не думать, откуда он узнал о вашей коллекции и что подумал.

**Author's Note:**

> публикуется на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6980764


End file.
